A xanax for Himekawa
by FallenAngelItachi
Summary: A school full of delinquents and a crazy girlfriend that's not a girlfriend as his everyday life; you'd need a xanax, too. Not romantic but random I think but I guess you'll decide. OC and Himekawa because I love messing with franchises like that.
1. The message

**A/N**: OK, I don't know why I wrote this but I did because it got stuck into my head; why don't you tell me what you think? I love OCs in case you haven't noticed because I simply can't screw with canon. Please let me know if you liked it or not ^^

**This the new improved BETA'd version**. Please enjoy! By the way, as it was brought to my attention by my beta reader, no, this is **not** an **AoiXOga** thing as a side pairing, I love both Hilda and Aoi so they'll share him here, too! And this starts right after they moved to St. Ishiyama thus Hilda isn't as of yet with them...but she'll be coming soon...

* * *

><p>'Hey Aoi-nee-san…'<p>

'Hum…?' Aoi was distracted and didn't really pay any attention to the person speaking to her; she was busy watching Oga and Furuichi speaking to one another all the way to the other side of the class. It was one of those rare times that Oga stayed in the classroom during recess.

_I bet they are speaking about something very important right now…_ Aoi thought as a smile escaped her.

/**At the other side of the room**:

'…and then I kicked his balls! Ha-ha-ha!' said Oga triumphantly and laughed evilly at his own joke; the baby on his back looked at him adoringly while uttering a "babu" but Furuichi's eyes became empty again.

'You are a monster.' he stated. /

'Oi! Nee-san!'

'Eh?' Finally she realized someone was speaking to her; she turned towards the voice to her right, ashamed she'd been caught out of focus…or absolutely focused on Oga. 'Oh, what is it Nene?' she asked, feeling her cheeks burn a little.

_Oh please, not again with that man! He just doesn't deserve nee-san, he doesn't; no matter how strong he is, he is always an uncivilized monster!_ Nene thought exasperated as she knew it was Oga who had been distracting her even without looking at the direction Aoi was gazing at with an almost dreamy expression on her face. Still, she let none of her discontent show as she knew he was important to Aoi –if she left the red tails leadership for him- and instead she hid the vein that popped out and continued with what she wanted to say from the beginning.

'I was only wondering…with the way things are now, how long do you think it will take for us to go back to school? I mean, normal school, with our own building and new class assignments.'

She sounded a bit disappointed with the way things were; she only wanted to go back to normal because this new status-quo didn't please her at all. Everyone would think of her as a brute -even if she was one of the few people who protected the women rights in their school- and was looking down on her. And as if that wasn't enough, the exact same thing was happening to Aoi-nee-san, too!

'I don't know Nene…it might even take us a year…-or maybe two!' she replied adding the last part in the end exited –as she had only just thought of something like that-, failing to notice the discomfort of her friend and former subordinate; Nene widened her eyes but then narrowed them again.

'Doesn't that sound more like wishful thinking to you, nee-san, the two years' time frame?' she muttered a bit darkly, realizing that in two years Aoi would be graduating and if those two years the class was like this then that meant Aoi could be with Oga all the while.

'Considering how the economy is doing recently I guess they'll wait before rebuilding our school as they have more important things to do than that with the state's money and I doubt if a private contractor will decide to undertake the project-it's too expensive to build and there's no profit as the school is public.'

It was Himekawa who'd said that, without even looking at them but instead typing away on his cell phone as he usually did. But of course it would be him;_ he is the one who will be inheriting his father's corporation when he grows older after all so it's no wonder he knows stuff like that. But why does he have to butt in on our conversation-especially when he's being so casual_? thought Nene indignant and turned to Aoi to complain and for support… but saw she was looking furtively at Oga again. _Grr…_

'I don't understand what your rush is Nene-chan? Don't you like this class assignment?' he asked sharply, smirking widely.

'No I don't!' After all it was common knowledge Aoi liked Oga who was rumored to have a child with Hilda-san and Nene was none too happy about this little triangle that developed…and Himekawa knew it. So he'd only get to her nerves more…

'But why can't you be happy for your nee-san?' he asked in a tone Nene was not at all happy to hear coming from Himekawa.

'…;…' Chiaki nodded I agreement and then motioned like saying "why".

_Oh not Chiaki, too!_ Nene thought, seeing Chiaki was taken in by his mocking words; after all, Himekawa didn't care about nee-san or their relationship but he only wanted to see them fighting one another. Plus, he knew Aoi was interested in Oga –as all the class would start rumours on how she was in love with him or be the third person- and he loved to make fun of that fact and on how it affected the rest of her friends.

'Ugh-Chiaki, that's not the point; of course I'm happy-err, I mean I can be happy for our nee-san but you know that's not what I'm trying to say! And he only likes meddling in our affairs,' he turned to the man with the pompadour accusing him with every fibre of her being 'don't you Himekawa?'

'Whatever you say…' he said indifferently, still typing away on his cell phone.

'Don't ignore me when I'm speaking to you; and what the hell are you doing with that cell phone all day anyway-you are always so absorbed texting on it?'

That intrigued not only Nene but Chiaki, too. And she was truly curious, honestly; as far as she could remember that man he was always deep in thought writing text messages on his mobile and generally never leaving it alone for a moment. What was it with this man, always catching everything everyone was saying around him –probably out of sheer nosiness- yet he was constantly silently exchanging information or having conversations away from their noses? That was not fair! And she was about to correct that!

'None of your-**hey**! Give that back, now!'

Before he could react, taken completely by surprise, Chiaki had grabbed his cell phone out of his hands; feeling proud of herself and careful not to push any digits and do anything with it -after all she didn't want to do something that would bring him in a tough position with someone else, only snoop through his hard drive- she flaunted it all around the class.

'Oh my God, Chiaki got his cell phone!'

For the first time that day Aoi seemed genuinely interested in something other than Oga and his without a doubt heroic stories -in other words his horrific actions against humanity- and watched what was happening. In truth even he stopped speaking for no other reason than Furuichi suddenly paid no attention to him but instead he was focused on something else.

'Give that back now; I will hit women to get what I want so-**ugh**!'

Suddenly Himekawa fell on his knees, clutching his crotch; he was crying silent "manly" tears as he felt his reproductive organs hurt more with every breath he took. 'That hurt you bitch!'

'That is what you get for being sexist to a red tail.' Nene said with a self-complacent, certainly evil if you asked the man on the ground, smile as she cracked her knuckle for more effect; all those who were even remotely watching, laughed or –if they were a little sensitive- felt their own crotches ache. Oga was definitely listed as a number one while Furuichi a number two; Kanzaki, though was a mixture...

'_Really now, what did he expect with Nene in such a close range_…?' Aoi said in a monologue shaking her head. Maybe it was true; men never learnt.

Yuka, who was never seen without her masked friend Asuka, smirked to his complete freaking out when Chiaki got his cell; usually he'd be all cool and distant but now he actually physically went after her. So whatever was on that cell phone…it must have been good. 'So what is it that it is so important or personal that big ol' Himekawa would actually threaten a girl to take his cell phone back to prevent it from being read? Can it be a message to a lover?' asked Yuka, the flower in her hair looking prettier in the morning light.

'A secret affair?' asked Asuka suggestively.

'Maybe he has a wife no one knows about!' Nene accompanied her female peers in both school and gang feeling greatly amused; well, of course, should Chiaki stop prancing all over the room they may actually able to see…

'Nah, the only one with a wife here is Oga…'

'That hurt Kanzaki-san…' Chiaki commented in her nee-san's place as soon as she saw Aoi getting grim again; she really felt bad about her and Oga and the predicament he was in: he couldn't abandon a child but he kept saying he didn't love his wife or that the child wasn't his on the first place. So odd…

'Well who cares? I just want to know what that message says and for whom it is; read it already!' the man continued, literally at the edge of his seat.

Himekawa had recovered but still was at the other side of the class from the person in possession of his phone as Chiaki made the very clever move and distanced herself such a great deal; thus when he made the effort of going to her, the girl in question had already started reading the message out loud to everyone who was willing to listen…

_You are always annoying. You can be wrong, too; stop criticizing me every single time I do or say something and just for once believe that I have something important to do before and that I'm not lying to you or being unfaithful. I'd love to indulge both my father and you but that would mean there is no conflict of interests in which case there is. So please stop being a moody whiny hag and just deal with the facts._

_By the way; yes, it looks horrible on you. No, that colour doesn't bring out your eyes, these glasses don't suit your face and your hair is a real mess. So stop asking._

From: Himekawa Tatsuya  
>To: Toyotoi Hiroko<p>

'…this is for a woman…' Nene made the realization.

'No kidding genius.' Kanzaki snapped her but his eyes darted to Himekawa. 'But who would think that Himekawa could be so cruel to a woman; to actually say all those horrible things to her and through an e-mail, too.'

'Tch!' Chiaki did contemptuously and casted the cell phone aside, into Yuka's hands.

'Hey, don't go judging all on your own you bastards-!'

But Yuka cut him off –without considering the fact that no one paid any attention to him-; she scrolled the bar to make sure it really was that what Chiaki had said and when she made sure she only shook her head disappointed. 'And I thought that at least you were a chivalrous one Himekawa-san; but to speak to a lady like that; and since you've already sent it why do you keep it in the front page-stop reading it already.

Himekawa –and all those who were listening- was left chin dropped; of course the rest were dumbfounded because of the context of the message while Tatsuya was because… 'Sent? What do you mean "sent"? That message was not sent-why would you say it's sent I never sent it!'

**. . .**

'I don't know what's worse; the fact he wrote what he wrote or the fact that he was too chicken-shit to send it?' Yuka snapped with death in her eyes; Aoi Nene, Asuka, Kaoru and Chiaki fell right in queue thundering him with an utmost contemptuous angry and disappointed look altogether. How could men be like that? How could they be so irresponsible and timid yet always tried to act as if they were brave. Stupid really…

And Kanzaki was laughing, Furuichi was gaping, Natsume was giving him a look of mild interest and Oga gave him that apathetic look of his. How nice.

But Tatsuya could waste no time; he snatched his cell phone out of Yuka's hand –who had lost her focus for a moment as all girls looked at one another in the same indignant and knowing way- to check and double-check if the message was really send to Hiroko.

…Oh no.

His chin hanged again; the message was sent indeed. But how was it sent, he never pushed the "send" button what the hell was going on? 'Who sent this message-I can clearly remember I didn't push the goddamn message to be sent! Was it you Chiaki?'

'…_maybe it was when I got it from your hands-maybe I accidentally pushed it then because I didn't do it consciously-I swear_.' Of course all of these she didn't actually told them, she only gestured so by weird and extravagant hand movements.

'It's sent though isn't it? So what am I supposed to do now? Ugh! Just get out of my way!'

He immediately hurried out of the classroom and ran down the stairs looking breathless.

'What's the deal with him?' Oga asked wondered, seeing he ran past him in speed almost inhuman for Himekawa's standards –and any other person's slower than him for that matter- and then nearly tripping on his own two feet.

'Oh, never mind him; he only screwed things up with his girlfriend big time.' Kanzaki answered sniggering.

This couldn't be happening to him this couldn't be happening to him just couldn't! He had to fix this the soonest possible-he should call her friends to prevent her from looking at her phone and reading this message, then erase it without telling her what it said; he should have used his company's influence to stop the delivery of the message –use something to mess with the signal- so she wouldn't read it…! But it was already too late: his phone rang, indicating he got a message of his own.

He stopped dead in his tracks; he was close to scared, he couldn't read it yet his finger moved beside himself, like a reflex muscle being pulled, and pushed "open"…

_Read it; beware_.

From: Mukuro Yoshiko  
>To: Himekawa Tatsuya<p>

So she didn't even get in the trouble of answering him, she only –possibly- casted it aside with an equally contemptuous look as the girls had given him earlier not even caring to shout or show her anger towards what she'd just read but then slowly turning sour an bitter; he could even picture her doing it.

But Mukuro, who saw her, would make her spill her guts out in order to make her feel better and maybe even vent on him, too; he was always "nice" like that and since pent up emotions only shorten your life span always according to Mukuro he could see him do it. And then, she would probably whine to him for a while and when he was safely out of her vision he typed a quick mail to Himekawa, who Mukuro always thought was a nice guy, and let him know of what was to come when he got home. Which also explained the shortness of the message, only three words long: "read it" and "beware" which meant he either wrote it when she was not looking and he was afraid of her seeing him or that he wrote it while comforting her.

But if he did it like that, it only meant one thing: she was too pissed to even want anything to do with him at that moment which brings him back to his original statement: oh no.

=:=:=:=

'Hey, Hiroko, your cell is ringing.'

'Huh?' a head cocked behind the classroom's open door and the pale face of a young woman, who seemed to be surprised, appeared. 'Mine?' she asked, her glasses, in front of wondered blue eyes, shining.

Blue eyes met with black and wonder met indignation. 'Do we have another one?'

'Geez, no need to be cranky; don't tell me you still haven't had "the sex" with your boyfriend, Kaya-san.' she said humorously as she walked in, her black bangs covering half her eyes –and glasses- from either side. She was a lean, somewhat tall girl with a serious feel about her yet her words were rather playful and her eyes shone with the same tease. She smirked at her friend's sudden display of shock as she said the last.

'Hi-Hiroko-san, for the umpteenth time, you shouldn't be saying such things in school!' exclaimed Kaya embarrassed, seeing most of her classmates -that were still inside- laugh and her cheeks burnt bright. She covered her face with her hands. 'Please stop laughing.' Her black hair was covering her hands all the way to her elbows, making her look like a hairy monster as she shook her head embarrassed beyond words.

'Ha-ha; sorry, sorry, I was out of line.'

'Yes you were; besides, it's not like you have had sex with _**your**_ boyfriend, too so don't be like that!' she countered, feeling more embarrassed just by saying the word in public.

This once not just the rest in the classroom but Hiroko, too laughed even if her cheeks were tainted red. 'You can't be more accurate than that Kaya...' she considered for a moment 'but then again he and I have a very weird relationship.' she said in the end shrugging as she took her cell phone and scrolled the button to activate the screen. 'Oh, speak of the devil; it's him, Tatsuya!'

She read the message…

_You are always annoying. You can be wrong, too; stop criticizing me every single time I do or say something and just for once believe that I have something important to do and that I'm not lying to you or being unfaithful. I'd love to indulge both my father and you but that would mean there is no conflict of interests in which case there is. So please stop being a moody whiny hag and just deal with the facts._

_By the way; yes, it looks horrible on you. No, that colour doesn't bring out your eyes, these glasses don't suit your face and your hair is a real mess. So stop asking._

From: Himekawa Tatsuya  
>To: Toyotoi Hiroko<p>

She froze.

'Hiroko?' Kaya called cautiously; even if the girl was but an inch away from her as Hiroko's cell phone was resting upon Kaya's desk -she'd left it there for her to keep an eye on it- she didn't stand up to see what the message wrote. She knew Hiroko was a very private person so if she didn't want something to be made public she would react badly to someone who tried to make it.

'Is everything alright?' a boy, no taller than her, asked; his brown eyes darted to her while he started tugging on his equally brown hair-he did that every time he was worried about someone.

He had heard everything that transpired so he was very confused to see her taking such an expression for something that Himekawa sent to her; he knew the real relationship these two had, which was not a typical one, and he must have been one of the very few people who knew the truth about them, too -the rest must have been these two parents and their siblings- but that didn't mean he was used to seeing her making such a face. This must have been serious…

'Yes, quite…'

But both her friends bore witness how her shock slowly transformed into something else, something far more menacing: anger, no fury, and something akin to loathing as her lip twisted upward, as if trying to endure a rather foul smell. Then the loathing turned into righteous anger and then…sadness? Or disappointment? Maybe both…

They realized her shameless lie, it was obvious even to the ones who didn't know her, but those two were the only ones who actually cared-the rest would be interested in gossiping or they wouldn't be interested at all.

Hiroko didn't mind telling the truth to her friends; after all, she had to take it out on someone and the one responsible for it -that could easily be her punching bag at the time- wasn't there. Still, as her hands trembled out of sheer anger, she felt sweat running down her face. Before she could even look around her she knew she was no longer safe: the plague of her existence, the well-connected rapid communication system of her school -commonly known as "gossipers"- was there.

Communication system like-…

'Oh come on, tell us what did he say and he made you look so angry?'

**her** brown hair.

'Yeah, what did the boyfriend say?'

And **her **short skirt.

'And how can you go out with him on the first place? Alright he is tall and loaded but he isn't all that good-looking.'

And **her** boobs.

Her three classmates: Matsu -the first one- Naku -the second one- and Chikako -the last one-... "Charlie's angels" as they used to call them.

'None of your business leeches.' They appeared scandalized but she didn't quite care; she heard Kaya and Yoshiro's chuckle and that was all that mattered. 'You two, walk with me.' she finished, nodding to them with her head.

They immediately followed outside; but before Yoshiro left, he hurried and wrote a message -that he sent as fast as he could as well- to Himekawa, in hopes Hiroko wouldn't pick the precise moment to look into the classroom to boss him around for not doing exactly as she told him.

_Read it; beware_.

He knew Himekawa couldn't have done anything too horrible and she was merely overreacting; he felt he should give him a heads-up so when he met her tonight he'd be prepared for the storm…

.

.

.

She was furious; how could he say all of these things to her all of the sudden? She thought that she had settled things with the oaf two days -well, actually two nights- ago so what the bloody hell was that outburst for? He'd never told her such things before -at least not in that crude a way- and he had never even dared to enter "that" conversation. What did he think he was doing bringing up their predicament? And that last sentence was kind of offensive; even though she knew he wrote these only to spite her, thus due to the fact the intent was so obvious it missed its target but not completely.

'What's happening?' Yoshiro asked wondered, a little more worried than before; if she took a whole trip to the toilettes to tell them something like that then it must have been something serious-he had seen her doing it only twice again and he was alone with her those times, too.

'Yes, why did you drag us all the way to the bathrooms-…? I I I I I I I I I Hiroko-san, don't go into the men's room!'

'Shut up and follow-this is the only place where those meddlers won't find us and we'll have some freedom to speak.' she commanded and held the door open for the girl -as she was sure "Charlie's angels" would follow after them at some point-.

Yoshiro had already gotten in-_he_ was a guy after all, he had no problem…but Kaya still felt awkward doing it. And by all means she should! What if there were men...peeing in there? She couldn't just barge in like that! Hiroko could be very annoying at times. 'B-but-!'

'Just come in before some teacher comes by!' she snapped, grabbing her hesitant friend by the arm and dragging her inside by force; she hated it when Kaya did that, being irresolute and a cry-baby. It wasn't a crime to go into the men's room anyway…

* * *

><p><strong>Message box<strong>: 'That is Hiroko's own logic. Good children don't do that, so please don't try this at your school. Or the public toilets; or anywhere else there are men and women bathrooms, chose the one for your own sex, please.'

* * *

><p>'Ouch, geez, alright…'<p>

She immediately stuffed her in the same box as Yoshiro, thankfully avoiding any face-to-face contact with a man, and gathered them all around the toilette. 'Tatsuya is…a prat. A really annoying one, too! Do you know what he sent to me? He sent a message full of derogatory and accusing words-like I'm the one who's wrong about everything! He says I don't trust him enough and I don't have faith in him and that it is all my fault-like he wasn't the one who was cheating on me with those girls half a year ago! Like he wasn't the one who never took me seriously! Guh! I want to fucking murder him right now!'

'…Hiroko-chan, are you certain you aren't overreacting?' he decided to be the voice of reason but too bad for him because…

'What!' both girls shrieked simultaneously, as if he had just said the most ridiculous thing in the world; he knew he shouldn't have tried to do this when they were two-on-one. They always somehow overpowered his logic with their emotions.

'Do you know Hiroko-san to be an overreacting git?' she didn't wait for an answer from the man. 'No! She never blows things out of proportion and in fact she hates those who do so-!'

'Let me inform you I know better than you as far as some certain matters are concerned; but she has always been a little over the top when it came to Himekawa-san so-.'

She felt her blood boil; so he didn't believe her because she overreacted when it came to Tatsuya huh? 'You don't believe me do you? Here, here then, read the damn-message! See for yourself!'

He read in silence…

'…I see…well, I most certainly cannot say you are wrong but what he told you it isn't completely bad…he may be right in some parts.'

Hiroko's eyes grew wide while her mouth parted a little; he did not just say what she thought he did, did he? 'Which part exactly?' she thundered, almost shooting flames out of her mouth.

Yoshiro admired Himekawa: Himekawa had been Hiroko's friend and acquaintance since ever -their mothers were childhood friends- and for the past two years "boyfriend" as well yet he was never afraid of the girl…that was a great feat to accomplish in his opinion because this girl got as scary as girls can get when she got angry. Truth be told, Yoshiro sort of fancied Hiroko since they were in junior high school but he never really had any guts to say it and by the time he mustered up the courage Himekawa had already made his move-no matter the move.

So now he could only help these two get along because, of course, he wanted her to be happy; yet, she could be happy without sleeping with Himekawa. Yes, that was certain as she still hadn't had sex with him and she was just fine...plus, there was just so much a person could take and that was about his limit as the thought alone drove him crazy; maybe he had accepted them "being together" but he'd never let them sleep together. Ever.

He laughed; his evil-err, friendly plan was really going great, she still hadn't so much as kissed him.

'Yoshiro, are you sure you're alright?' Kaya and Hiroko asked simultaneously.

'Oh? Yeah, I'm fine.' He coughed. 'Well, to begin with, disregarding the last bit of the message which was quite insulting just to be insulting, then the rest seem like his opinion and what he believes about your relationship. Maybe you're over suspicious of him cheating on you-

'He did, didn't he?'

-when he isn't; he said that he regretted it and that he'll never do it again so I'd believe him if I were you. After all, he is a smart man and I think he does…well, maybe not love you in the sense of-but he certainly respects you-…Kaya-chan can you please leave? We need to talk seriously, Hiroko and me.' He strained himself to ignore her intervention or the girls' accusing looks and in the end he just couldn't talk to her like that; he only hoped Hiroko understood that.

Kaya was about to protest but Hiroko raised her hand, in a motion for her to stop; 'go, sweetie, we'll talk later.'

She deflated and gave a mean look to Yoshiro. 'Fine then, I'm going. But I want to know what you've said.' she said with finality, eyeing Hiroko.

'I'll give you the short version as always dear; don't worry.' she assured winking; satisfied, Kaya left -with caution, because she was still very upset about the fact she was in the men's room-.

'Ah! A girl!' a boy's voice was heard.

'Damn you, we're peeing in here!' another one snapped, with a couple of others following him with inaudible complaints.

'Kyaaaah! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!' she screamed as she ran out panicked; she had actually seen men peeing live! Yak!

Hiroko was trying to smother a laugh. 'Anyway, as I was saying, I believe Himekawa loves you Hiroko-chan, and if not as a girlfriend then definitely as the friend you've been to him for all these years. And he definitely respects you so I believe he is no longer cheating on you, you're only being paranoid.'

'You do realize he was being righteously indignant when he was dating those other girls just so that he can throw me off track, right? What makes you think he isn't doing the same thing now, too? Or, even if he is actually not cheating on me then what is it with this message? Why is he being so…absolute and crude all of the sudden? It feels like he's telling me he doesn't care about what I think or feel and he only cares to please his family and-…insensitive prick!' suddenly her face darkened, but her eyes gave a scary threatening, shine. 'That is. _It_! I am going over there right now!' she said decided, determination evident on her face.

Yoshiro's face grew white. There she goes again, with her feministic spirit rising and getting scarier than before; she was going to go through with it and he had to inform Himekawa somehow. After all, the two of them had an unspoken understanding: he warned him when she'd get angry at him when he was with her and Himekawa let him know when she left home with a bad mood so he wouldn't say the wrong thing.

'And don't you think I don't know you and him are some sort of comrades; so if I find out you've warned him about me going there in _any kind of way_ you're dead meat, you get that?' she threatened; he felt like she was reading his mind, he felt somehow _violated_.

...but he really loved that deep down; his cheeks turned red as his mind went momentarily blank. _Oh Hiroko-chan, how can you be so perfect...?_ he thought fondly as his mind started filling itself with flowers...and then a sun...and then a meadow...and then the pair of them running down a field -with Hiroko holding a big thick chain which led to his neck-.

He looked away with more shame on his cheeks 'O-OK…'

Hiroko gave him a very "scared" look but shook her head.

_I must have been imagining that he was imagining that_...she thought as she tried to burn the image from her mental reservoir...but too late. 'And don't you dare say anything to anyone; I'll tell the teachers I have the stomach flu so they'll let me go!' she continued sternly, trying to bleach her mind.

'…Fine…' _It ain't like if you told them the truth they'd say no; I just can't say no to you when you're being like that_…

'Did you just say something about my persuasion skills?' she asked as she was about to walk out; she stared him down.

'…no.' _she **can** read minds right!_

'And are you thinking something as ridiculous as I'm capable of reading minds?'

'…you're a weirdo sometimes Hiroko-just get out, you're scaring me!'

She laughed heartedly; 'It's because you're so simple to read!' said she humorously and stuck her tongue out. But she sobered up abruptly. 'I'm going; wish me luck…! Well, you know what I mean.'

'Yeah; well…that, Hiroko!'

She nodded and walked out.

'Oh my God, another girl!'

'What is it today? Why are you in here?'

'Just get out already.'

'I am you know, but you keep complaining; stop complaining! What is it with men anyway, _always complaining for the simplest of things while_-…'

Yoshiro came out to clear things up 'Um, never mind her boys, she's just had a fight with her boyfriend; well, not a fight per se but…ah, really never mind.'

'What the-why were there three people in one box?'

'And two of them girls?'

'Did you have an orgy or something?'

'Tch! Pervert!'

'Nah, I'm jealous...'

'Just go back to peeing you nosy bastards!' Yoshiro snapped while dragging his feet out of the men's room...

* * *

><p>Liked it Hated it? Let me know please and review...! Or message. Or both, I don't really mind. Feedback is valuable.<p> 


	2. A crazy lunch

**A/N**: Update~! I had this for a long time sitting there and since my wonderful beta reader found the time, here it is! By the way, I swear the plot will start making (some) sense from the next chapter. And I mean their relationship. Anyway, enjoy~!

* * *

><p>'So what did the teachers say?' Hiroko asked her friend a little anxious but Yoshiro smirked a reassuring smile.<p>

'Get well soon!'

'Ha ha! See? It's good that you're the class president, Yoshiro.'

'In cases such as these...so what happened with Himekawa? Did you get to talk to him?'

The atmosphere suddenly felt heavy. 'No...' she darkened; he looked reproachful but contained himself and didn't say anything until she did. 'Well...I tried going there but in the end I couldn't bring myself to do it; after all we had promised no one would know about me being his girlfriend form that crazy delinquent school of his or else I might be in danger.' she said shrugging.

/**Sometime ago, at the other side of the town...**

'So does anyone know what this Hiroko looks like?' Furuichi asks to particularly no one and everyone at the same time; students, less than an hour ago, were still going about in their classroom.

'Nah, I couldn't get a word out of Himekawa! To think he'd be so secretive about his own girlfriend...'

Yuka was the one who answered, shrugging; she had asked the pompadour-kun more than three times, but still, he wouldn't give them anything. Damn his patience! She was practically trying to psych him out into telling her all about this Hiroko character but Himekawa was as stubborn as a mule!

'I'm still here you know...' the "mule" said annoyed, fixing them with a glare over his glasses.

They both fell silent and went back to whatever it was they were doing. After all, Oga was still sleeping and none of the rest of the red tails that remained seemed to be willing to defend either of them.../

Yoshiro gave her an inquisitive look; he really couldn't believe any student would be so dangerous as to go and kidnap someone's friend but he could wrong-or **she** was. Or Himekawa only wanted more freedom to fool around with women. Well, he probably shouldn't voice that last thought in front of her-or maybe he should and then they'd break up once and for all...

But then tears came to his eyes; how would he be feeling sad and expectant at the same time in order to satisfy his weird masochistic tendencies yet have some sort of hope if she broke up and then he actually got to tell her-...?

But wait a minute; 'If you hadn't gone to Ishiyama then where the hell had you gone off to?'

She smirked; well, well, well...she didn't think he would notice so soon. She owed him an apology, she mentally noted. 'That my friend is a secret; it's a secret until I can make sure that everything will go as I please...'

He didn't like that look in her eyes; usually when she had it, it meant she was either planning something painful for someone -no matter how much she preached on about peace and shit she was violent deep down and that is what he loved about her, the masochist he was- or she was thinking of a devious self-interested plan... He shook his head. 'And you won't tell me until then so yeah...does anyone else know?'

'Err..._she_ does.'

_By "she" I take it she means Kaya-chan_, Yoshiro thought immediately; she knew Hiroko might have not told her about her predicament with Himekawa but she's telling her everything else in return. After all, they had been friends since elementary school and the sole reason she held the real nature of her and Himekawa's relationship from Kaya was because she was afraid Kaya wouldn't be able to accept it and maybe stir up some trouble...

Plus, she had her reputation as a woman to uphold-if her first relationship with a man was like that then that meant that Kaya had beaten her to getting a decent boyfriend! And Yoshiro knew Hiroko couldn't stand being beaten at one more thing by Kaya-she always won so just this once, even with a "rigged" hand, she would win at something.

_Heh, girls are petty, competing to everything_... Yoshiro thought once more not caring to think if this only happened between these girls or not.

'Anyway I should be going, he'll be back soon and you'll want to see him alone!'

Suddenly he felt very uncomfortable being with her. When these two it's only natural when they said they'd "speak" it meant they'd fight. Always. And it never was a pretty sight. Considering the Himekawa family had a long tradition of being self-disciplined and rational, it was _amazing_ how these two could be so loud and expressive when they fought especially because the rest of the times they'd be completely quiet or lukewarm.

'Please wait till he comes back; you do get along just f-...'

He gave her a stern look; she rolled her eyes 'fine, just go.'

He heard her splutter something offensive about men and how they didn't like people messing with their toys -he could swear he heard her cursing the "man's pride"- while she didn't even pick herself off the couch to escort him to the exit. Well, he knew the way, but it still stroke to him as rude. And he only hoped he could be out of there before Himekawa comes back because, astonishing as it was, he had a very narrow-minded view on what girlfriends should be or act like with or without their boyfriends: they should be faithful no matter what, mild-natured, caring and always protect their boyfriend's reputation...

How the hell Himekawa put up with Hiroko still was a mystery; maybe he was a masochist, like him, Yoshiro mused.

.

.

.

Himekawa was actually a little afraid to return to his apartment; usually he'd be feeling neutral, troubled or sometimes even displeased but this once he felt he had something to "look forward to" namely a good old lecture from Hiroko. After what's-his-face warning, he had expected things to go very south when he finally returned so if it weren't for the fact he was so hungry he could die -and she was an excellent cook conveniently placed right underneath his own apartments- he wouldn't have gone to her.

He smirked at the thought; she was a pain in the ass alright, but she was his first friend ever and she held some sort of a...special place in his heart; and even if they were only pretending to be dating for the most part, she was loyal and didn't do anything to embarrass him. She didn't deserve that message she got, he should somehow apologize-...but very discreetly and without saying the actual words of course; maybe he should get her something nice.

He waltzed right in-he figured there was no use beating around the bush; but as he did he found someone he hadn't expected...Yoshiro.

'Hello.' said Himekawa, trying to sound casual.

He failed pathetically; Yoshiro cringed. _He's really scary_...he thought dry-mouthed.

'Himekawa. Well, um, I was leaving now...' muttered the young man, trying his hardest to look fixated on nothing but his shoes; he then stumbled to his feet and out of the apartment, being out of Himekawa's very oppressive sight in less than seconds. 'Hold your ground Himekawa-kun.' he said good-naturedly, poking his head from the door...just as Himekawa was already slamming it shut to his face.

A loud 'Ouch!' was heard while Himekawa walked to the living room...

.

.

He hadn't expected to find what's-his-face here and it sort of annoyed him but he knew she would never dream of trying anything with him so...never mind, he'd get this over with, eat and then go to the apartments on the next floor -**his** apartments- to cool off. Well, these apartments, downstairs, were also his but only in a case of an emergency. They were too second class, really...

'So...I'm here.'

She hated how he'd always state the obvious; he was standing right in front of her!

'I can see that; butyou have some explaining to do-and start with why the hell did you send me that message?'

Oh the drama over one measly message, he really wasn't one for this sort of thing...and she knew it so she only did this to get him angry, like _she_ was; he rolled his eyes to her intentions - not that she could see it behind his glasses, though. 'I was never going to send it so don't bust my chops about it.'

'You might have not intended _to send_ _it_ but you wrote it all the same so that means the intent was there! So why **did** you send me that message?'

OK, he wasn't a person to be driven over his breaking point as he would usually settle things like these with his fists before they got out of hand but...Hiroko was a very good friend; and his hypothetical girlfriend. No matter what sort of things he might have done to other people's women he would never harm his own because there are just things a man can't do. So what other choice did he have? Shout. And Hiroko being Hiroko she just had had to overanalyze every little thing, great. He could never quite fathom how he and she were friends since they were the exact opposite...or maybe that was the reason they stuck together.

'Why would I-**are you joking**? Have you **realized** the situation we are in** right now** or do you think I'm enjoying this?'

'Maybe you are, I wouldn't know; you never talk to me anymore unless you want to eat or ask me to cover for you! And don't let me get started on your girlfriends!'

'Oh please!' _Not this shit again..._

'Don't plead me!'

'For the umpteenth time that is over and past me and I...Iwon'tdoitagain.'

_I'll try not to anyway..._he completes in his mind as an afterthought.

'Did you just think that you aren't sure either you'll be able to do it or not?'

He had no idea how she did that, guessed what he was thinking, but it crept the hell out of him. '...no...'

'Are you lying?'

'...yes...'

'Bastard.' snapped she apathetically. 'How many of them will they be in the future? How can you even _do _all of these things you unfaithful asshole? And, don't tell me, you had more than one at the same time...'

He shrugged somewhat arrogant 'Well, yeah...'

She gaped.

'I...was sort of joking, I never realized...' she was trying to find the right words; it was too much of a shock. '-who are you anyway? Casanova...? Oh I should **so** tell on you for-!'

That alerted him 'Relax I wasn't-!'

He tried to intervene, but he couldn't. When she would go in overdrive like she was most certainly doing now nothing stopped her but a smack to the head...or chocolate. And -since he would never hit her- he knew for a fact there was no chocolate of any form in the house to hurl at her -she'd thrown it all out because she said she had started gaining weight _which was true if anyone asked him_- he knew she wouldn't stop until she wanted so he would sadly have to suffer through this.

Thank god she had already reached the end of her speech when he finally paid attention to her again.

'...genuine interest in someone I'd understand but _no_' she drawled, flailing her arms, for extra emphases 'you wanted a bloody-harem; what's next?'

'I told you those girls were nothing more than a distraction and god knows I needed one-after all, I'm a gentleman but **a man** at the same time and I have needs!'

'**You** are a gentleman-_you_? Don't make me laugh!'

But he realized that her bark was louder than her bite while he was also reminded of what made him so sour...'...and who are you to tell me I was wrong, huh?' his delinquent face was on 'when you're about to do the same thing? I thought I was explicit when I said you weren't allowed to cheat on me; hadn't I told you that even if _**I**_ did something with another if you ever did it to me I'd kill you? So why were you with that friend of yours? Our contract was clear...'

What the hell was he talking about? The clogs in her brain started turning... 'What friend of mine? Are you mental?'

'The one who just left...' he continued, going so close to her that should she lean forward she'd bump into his chest; his scary countenance was all over the place and he didn't feel like obliging her. She should squirm in fear; childhood friends or not she was still annoying and if she was also cheating on him...he would not have it. He had standards for the woman that was supposed to be with him: a Yamato Nadeshiko, just like his mother, who patiently put up with her husband's cheatings and still comforted him when he needed it.

Sure, he didn't like the shit his mother went through but this girl...she was neither. She was nothing close to a Yamato Nadeshiko or his mother and he just wanted to shove the mannerisms down her throat so she'd stop being such an uptight bitch.

Still, she failed to notice the undertone of his words and only laughed; he was very displeased to say the least. 'You mean **my best friend** Yoshiro who's been my friend ever since I was twelve? Get real...besides, I wouldn't cheat on you; _on the contrary of you_ -who had his whole school by now I presume- I honour our agreement.'

'Oh...' it was weird; three whole years and she had never had a real relationship-no wonder she was so touchy and sour all the time.

But then he realized...

'Are you still a virgin Hiroko?'

She blushed immediately. 'Well, that's none of your business. Of course you already know the answer to that since I have just told you what I've just told you thus you asking me can only mean you want to make me feel uncomfortable.'

His smirk was growing and growing while listening to her and watching her play with the hem of her blouse uncomfortably as she finally sat down on the couch.

'Aw, my little girl is still a girl after all.' said he in the end, sitting next to her, raffling her hair; he resisted the urge to tag on her cheek like he used to when they were younger.

She pouted and elbowed him on the ribs. 'Shut up, pervert! It's none of your business.' snapped she for the second time, still looking away while her whole stance screamed "dignified".

'Sure it is; I **am **your boyfriend after all...so what, should I just take you-?'

She profusely blushed and elbowed him on the rib once again 'Shut **up**! Are you mental? How can you even-?'

He was thoroughly amused to how inexperienced she was - especially compared to the experienced him - and he couldn't fight the laugh that emerged from his throat. 'Ha ha, you completely misunderstood my intentions, I didn't mean anything dirty about it!' but then he realized 'Wait a minute wait a minute wait a minute...you mean to tell me you've never even **kissed** someone?'

The couch suddenly felt so small and he felt too close for her tastes, as his hand was still on her head...

'Well, only once when I was 14 but that was completely innocent...'

His eyes snapped wide open. 'No...?' he wondered out loud...how did she live? Then again, you can never miss what you've never experienced. But no, maybe she was a self-sufficient woman but he never waited for her to ask him anything-especially as far as this mess was concerned- so he wouldn't do that now...

He would take matters into his own hands!

He immediately grabbed her as he crushed his lips upon hers; she didn't fight back though, she was merely over-surprised by his sudden boldness.

_I wonder what she's thinking right now..._

Hiroko's brain seemed to have stopped on one thought and one thought alone: _Oh my god oh my god oh my god!_

'Mmmm...'

'Mm...'

Maybe he shouldn't be too aggressive with the girl-first experience and everything, so he stopped and he pulled back, pulling her up with him.

She blinked owlishly, feeling numb as her cheeks burnt redder. 'Wh-what was that for...?'

_Look at that, she's actually kind of cute blushing like that_. 'Well, no one should become an adult without being properly kissed at least once.'

_What_?

'And since I'm your boyfriend a shame for me, too.'

_What_! 'You mean to tell me you kissed me because you felt sorry for me?' she deadpanned, feeling her temper rising.

'Um...well...'

'And because you're a self-centred jackass?' she prompted, more irritated than three seconds.

'Yes...?' _OK; she's no longer cute_.

'UGH!'

She shoved him all too violently, stood up and marched off; she couldn't believe he could be so inconsiderate and self-centred -well, she essentially could, but she never imagined him being like that to something that concerned her, especially something so private!

He should have kissed her because...anything-she didn't know, anything would be better! Because he felt like it, because what the hell they are a couple but _not that_...but she had to remain calm and not shoo his sorry ass out of her apartment -completely disregarding the fact it's his apartment she was residing in- because she had a plan. A plan that could come to fruitage only with the said asshole's help; so she waited...

She laughed and rubbed her hands together; he-he...she'd get what she want without anyone realizing how she played them.

Watching her from the living room, Himekawa figured she was finally going insane.

.

But her earlier reaction unnerved her. She'd been doing such a good job, preaching against violence but truth be told, she had many violent impulses...that she didn't want people to know about.

Himekawa is like this now because she had horrible and severe anger issues as a child and he always had to stick up for her -the good boy he was- and he always ended up getting beaten or beating up people. Truthfully, he had protected her a lot of times from dangerous acquaintances or people who'd like to harm her just for shits and she'd always been thankful for it; it was just that lately -the last three years that is- she's forgotten to shown him her gratitude...

.

.

He smothered a laugh as he watched her push him back and walk away...today was a very interesting and out of character day for Hiroko, the pacifist, but a very nostalgic day for Hiroko the bad-tempered brat. Heh, at this rate she would be rolling up her sleeves again; he sincerely hoped she wouldn't though because she seriously sucked at fighting -any kinds of it- which was why he had gotten more scars than salutes when he was young or generally why he had gotten so good at fighting himself.

Well, he guessed he had to thank her for that...well no matter; he really wanted to eat.

'Hiroko, prepare me something to eat. I'm starving!'

'Huh! I have no obligation to feed you hoodlum! Go somewhere on your freaking own and get your freaking food.'

'But you've cooked haven't you? Why should I eat fast food?'

'...my food is way too pure for the likes of you to eat.'

He rolled his eyes; he didn't know what her problem was but the past two months she's been giving him a hard time and he was getting tired of this. 'Have _you_ eaten yet?' he asked worn-off; he blamed her bad mood on the fact she'd never had sex...or her period. Whichever sounded more sexist at the moment because he really wanted to mentally torture her since she was always reading his mind.

_How do you like it now, huh_?

'No, I have actually been waiting for you-how stupid can I be?' _I bet the bastard just thought something sexist about women and kitchens..._

'Then be a good girl and bring us both to eat; if there is **one** thing you're good at then it's cooking.'

She fired up immediately; she grabbed his head and banged it against the table...but just in her mind. If she wanted get what she wanted she should be calm about this and just hit him with her razor sharp whip-err, she meant wit, right. She swore she meant wit.

And cooking was the one thing that took away her edge and made her do something creative and beautiful instead which was why she was so good at it; her late father, God rest his soul, had told her that when you have a dangerous impulse you should ease it away with a good productive and most of all peaceful hobby; thus cooking.

And it was really working...when she was actually cooking. But now she was mad and she had nothing to cook and she really, really wanted to grab his pompadour and cut it off!

'...Fine!' was all she managed to say, after fighting with herself for some time and staring at Himekawa furious -a stare he pointedly ignored- and then stalked off to the kitchen...

She had made chicken with mushrooms, carrots, lettuce and bamboo with a nice salty sauce, just as Himekawa liked it...why was it that every freaking time she cooked she always thought of what _he _would like to eat and nine times out of ten she would chose to make the food that would please _him_ instead of her? Well, they had many same tastes -they did grow up together- but if the time came to choose between her favourite and his favourite she would choose his favourite; what a stupid habit...

She pouted as she was putting the servings into plates and prepared the side dish -steamed rice- and brought out the drinks: nothing more than beer today as the tension between them was already heavy and she was a very bad drunk so should she overdo it she knew they'd have a huge fight...thus better stay away from the liquor.

'Ittadakimasu...' said she bored, disposing the plates on the table all too indelicately.

He gave her a raised-eyebrow look, not too thrilled. 'Don't I feel all pumped now to eat my food?' snapped he annoyed; her malcontent was destroying his appetite and generally, if there was one thing that could ruin his mood, that was bad-tempered women. Just like the one in front of him. And their parents wanted to marry them? He just couldn't see himself spending the rest of his life -or at least a portion of it because _god bless divorce_- with such a sour woman. It did no good to him; he was used at looking **beautiful **_smiling_ women.

Her eye twitched very annoyed being this close to slapping him at the back of his head; but she only offered a fake smiled instead as she sat down across from him. 'Well, if you don't like the food do tell me so I won't have to cook for you again.' she said, the smile fixed on her face more fearsome than a glare.

'I never said the food wasn't good I only said your mood wasn't. Oh well' he snapped his chopsticks apart 'ittadakimasu.' said he, much more excited than the girl.

He removed his glasses; he hated eating at the table with them on. Well, he was so adamant about wearing them because they made him look more badass and dangerous coupled with his pompadour, especially to those who didn't know him -_and women_- and they were a great addition to his delinquent attire-and of course his awesome Hawaiian shirt.

But he wanted to see his food. So he set them aside.

=:=:=:=:=

She could hear herself munch and down her food, she could hear Himekawa drink his beer and devour his -as soon as he walked through her door with none watching other than her, his table manners were thrown out the window. She could even hear the clock on the wall ticking...and ticking...and ticking time away.

But why? Oh yeah; there was an incredible silence! It was one of those weird but not awkward silences that helped both calm down and just be without feeling bad about it. Apparently it did well for her nerves, too as she felt astonishingly soothed; her anger seemed to dissolve into the sauce of her mushrooms and then eat it away with her food. Hum, anger tasted salty!

It was about time she put her plan to work. 'How was your day then?' asked she completely out of the blue; he looked up, taken by surprise, just as he was swallowing his last bite of luscious chicken. She knew he was about to ask for seconds -thus his mouth would be less occupied- which is why she asked him then on the first place: he wouldn't be able to avoid the question by using that as an excuse.

He blinked a couple of times while he raised his plate as well, knowing she would refill it either he asked it with words or not.

'...It was...odd; a short girl stole my cell phone and gave it another girl and they read the message I sent you...out loud. Which is why they know your name and that you are my girlfriend; tch, the bastards, I'll teach them.'

She was listening the last part very interested -almost froze in front of him with the plate in her hands- but then she placed it gently in front of him and sat, next to him this once, bringing her own plate in front of her. 'That sounds very trying; why did they do that though?' _I thought they were never to know who his girlfriend was_...the thought crossed her mind, crossing her, but she suppressed it for now.

_Wow; she took that rather well..._ 'Well...I may have something to do with it...you know, the whole thing about me wanting to poke my nose into other people's business...'

She rolled her eyes amused 'always the same Himekawa, wanting to know everything...'

'Yeah, but that way I get to have a lot of information and for a-'

'-future CEO of the Himekawa corporation is very important to have all sorts of information on your hands, I know...'

He gave her a mean look for stealing his line as he ate a mouthful; she stuck her tongue out playfully.

'Stop doing that.' said he finally, as he swallowed his mouthful.

'Stop doing what?' she echoed innocently, even if she knew full well what he meant.

'Stop completing my sentences, it's weird.' explained he, stopping his fork from going into his mouth. Thinking about it, this added to the "weird things she can do that scared the crap out of me" list...

'I don't do it in front of other people...'

She replied so fast, it stopped him from eating again. 'You're doing it in front of me and that's more than enough.'

'Well, it isn't my fault we are friends since forever and I just know what you are going to say...'

For the third time he couldn't eat his chicken; a vein popped out. 'But I've told you it gives me the creeps so stop doing it...'

'I can't help it...' said she innocently still but she was smirking evilly.

This was the umpteenth time he couldn't eat his fork's food; he started getting angry...and she started enjoying it... '...so you're doing it just so you can piss me off or is there a deeper meaning to it-like proving we are meant for one another after all since you even know what I'm going to say?'

'Oh darling you say the craziest things...'

'The craziest things? We are to be married' at the mere mention she turned very red 'in case it has escaped your notice **and let me eat my food first damn it**!'

She laughed at the last part; he was so predictable!

'And when we do-'

Now it was the perfect time to put her plan into motion, ' "If" we do Tatsuya; don't forget that nothing is decided yet.'

'No, I'm pretty sure it's decided; when my father says "we'll see" he means "we'll break it to you when you can handle it"!' he said in such a way that it meant the argument was irrefutably won by him.

But she wouldn't let it go, not this once! '...your father wants it only because your mother convinced him he wants it! Why are you fighting me on this-you should be the one against it the most, you're the one with the busy sex-life so just team up with me and we can make it!'

'No!' he exclaimed absolute and hit his fist on the table firmly.

She was a little surprised by this sudden movement but continued unfazed -even if she involuntarily drew herself back a little-. 'Why not?'

'If I go against my father I may even lose my position as the future heir of the corporation!'

She twisted her hand in the air, dismissing it like an unimportant matter; that drove him crazy!

...And he would never eat his damn food at this rate!

'He'd never go through with it, you know that; you are the most spoiled brat I have ever met and he wouldn't let you choose your own companion? No way! Besides, is money all you care about?'

'Yes...' she rolled her eyes indignant 'that women and food; is that bad? The only things necessary in life-should I care for something else?'

'Yes! What about keeping your promise to me?'

He looked away; he would never have thought before coming to her apartment today -well, his apartment technically- that this would end up in such a talk; and damn it all to hell, this was ruining his appetite for such delicious food! Even the beer would taste bad now... 'Look, I've already told you; it's important that I inherit the position of CEO from my father. Anyway, if you just put up with this then both you and I can get what we want; study abroad, remember?'

'If you and I get married then I'm afraid I will be buried by the "duties" of a good wife and will never be able to do anything with my life; unless of course you're disillusioned enough to think they'll allow me to continue with my studies even **after** we're married...'

But she kept on pressing; what was wrong with her all of the sudden?

'Alright, I admit, you might not be able to study abroad as long as we are together but your family will receive a lot of money from ours through the wedding so you will no longer be indebted!'

She was almost on her feet, almost towering over him, almost making him nervous. 'Yeah and our mothers' wish shall be granted and they'll be sisters! But we are not here to live out our parents fantasies-!'

'No, but we're here to help them; we have an obligation to them since they raised us since we were infants-'

'Not with these crap again!' she snapped looking away...but she suddenly sat back on her chair fully. She heaved a deep sigh 'alright...I understand.'

He doubted that; she was never born in such an important family where all members had a specific part to play. That was why she would **never** understand why he needed to feel like he had to fulfil his family's wishes...

'You have no intention of going against your father about this. Fine, I will find a way to make things right on my own; no need to worry you.' she gave in, in the end and sprawled on her seat.

But then she smiled and looked away again, -her chin resting on her hands- like plotting something...

Now he was sure his beer would taste even worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:Ta dah! I hope you didn't mind the no participation from the rest of Ishiyama because they are coming on the next chapter! Stay tuned till then! And please review and message, or either one! Feedback is always valuable and much appreciated!


	3. Leaving

Sooooooooooooooooo; this is long overdue chapter 3. I hope you're still with me! Well, either you've just stumbled across it or you're following it, enjoy! And next chapter has much more Ishiyama in it :3

* * *

><p>.<p>

_'Tatsuya... Tatsuya wake up already. What's wrong-anyone slipped you anything in your drink?'_

That was...Hiroko's voice; and it was in his ear the first thing in the morning. Why? Oh that's right, it was waking him up. Was he sleeping then? He must have been because he didn't see anything else other than black; so he had to open his eyes. 'Mmmm...' but he didn't really feel like it; it was a Saturday anyway so why did he have to wake up so early?

_'Ta-san...wake ~up, you...'_

She was calling him by the nickname she'd made up when she was five...that was dangerous! What did she want?

_'It's already two o'clock in the afternoon; don't you want to eat your lunch? It's your favourite sea bass...!'_

Two freaking o'clock? Why the hell was he sleeping so late-...? Um, thinking about all the alcohol he'd consumed yesterday he was lucky he got to wake up so _early_ more like it.

'Two o'clock? Oh damn, I overslept...!' he said, scratching his head lazily...

But something was missing! Where was his wonderful pompadour; it wasn't at the top of his head anymore...and his hair were down!

'You think...?' asked she sarcastically, yet she was smiling.

Hiroko smiling and waking him up by telling him she had prepared his favourite sea bass...twilight zone!

'Now get your ass off and let's go fill your empty stomach, shall we? You must be starved...'

He would still see her in fuzz but the point was she had started coming into focus, he was waking up; he reached for his glasses on the nightstand but she slapped his hand away. 'No glasses dear, let your eyes catch some light-see the wonderful sun out there?' she continued, ever smiling as she took his glasses and put her on her head; she walked over to his window 'and there will be light!' she recited; she opened the blinds!

'Ugh, shut them down...' he complained, covering his eyes with his arm; she chuckled.

'Nah-uh-uh... you're getting up and that's the end of it; you've already slept away the whole Saturday so-'

'It's Sunday! Oh, you must be joking! Why haven't you wakened me up already?' he immediately jumped out of bed -even if he was wearing nothing but his knickers- almost panicked-he couldn't believe he wasted a perfectly fine day.

That was the first time he had slept that long, why didn't she wake him up earlier what was wrong with _her_? He hastened to find his pyjama's top; why was he sleeping in nothing but his knickers again?

'I tried waking you but...you were snoring so loud the floor rumbled and quite frankly I was a little scared to annoy you.' He gave her a murderous look as he was putting on his pyjama's shirt; she laughed. 'No seriously I tried to wake you up but you just wouldn't budge, not an inch; you kept snoring and snoring-I almost knocked you out of your bed but nothing!' replied she, shrugging yet amused.

He could actually see that happening...he shook his head; oh well, nothing to be done. 'And why was I wearing nothing but my boxers?'

She chuckled; 'that has nothing to do with me, love; you undressed yourself I take it...' she appeared to be searching in her mind for the correct time-frame 'two days ago. Thankfully, you were still dressed when you came back...even though you were blindly drunk! And lemme tell you one thing: you couldn't see a thing in your glasses. I still can't understand why you keep wearing them on during the night.'

'Heh! You'd never understand how a man truly feels, a man!'

'...like I need to. Just get up you big drunkard and let's go grab a bite; and why is it that you put on only your shirt and not the pants as well?'

'...I like to be free to wear whatever I want in my own goddamn space; and how is it that I came to your apartment and not mine? I hate this part of the hotel which is why I gave it to you.'

She fired up immediately but said or did nothing; she only pouted, all womanly like and cute. 'Well, after I thank you so much for your consideration for this lovely room you gave me _that I actually like_,' her tone a little edgy 'then allow me to inform you that I have no idea why you came here-if anyone _you _should have. I mean, we didn't really part ways in the best moods. So I figured you'd do anything to stay away from me. You just returned, making a ruckus!'

'I did? Hum...that is not like me...'

'It ain't; and neither is coming into my room staggering saying something about the will of Ishiyama or something crazy...' he was thoroughly amazed 'oh, and then you collapsed! Ha-ha, it was so funny! When I got you to your bed you started undressing and then lay down-in ten minutes you were out of it!' she laughed again 'Oh it was so funny really...'

They started towards the living room. He looked as if something was eating him inside, there was a grim look on his face, and a very thoughtful expression. She had started to worry someone might have done something to him-or even worse...

Him remembering what she had done to him that night...so when he went to ask she felt her neck dry; please let it be he didn't remember or else she'd be in a great deal of trouble.

He opened his mouth-

'Did I have my pompadour when I was knocked out?'

She laughed her ass off...mentally; it was good he was a total nitwit when it came to remembering stuff. 'Yes...' she replied as relief washed over her; thank god, it was his pompadour he was worried about.

'**Aha**! So you **admit** you let my hair down!'

Such accusation such overreaction over one hairdo -even if she had the startling decency (to all of her friends' surprise) not to ever comment on it and even encourage him to keep it if he liked it- '...well, I found it'd be hard for you to sleep with that thing so I undid it for you...no need to be so snappy dear; after all you can put it up again easily. Now sit down in your seat...' she gestured at the chair he usually pinned himself at and had him seated 'and I will bring out the food...' she continued as she took a napkin and put it in his lap.

'This will be good...' said he thoughtfully.

'Now; do you want rice to go with it or fries?'

'Don't make me choose...'

'And I won't! Here; help yourself to your heart's content to both!' said she, presenting him two different dishes with lots of fries and lots of rice in each; he felt his mouth watering.

'Oh finally, a proper lunch...'

'What is that supposed to mean, huh? Do I not cook well enough for you unless it's your favourite food, huh?' This once she couldn't hold her anger back: her face was distorted into a mask of darkness, her eyes small...

He gulped. 'O-of course not; your cooking makes even the foods I don't like taste nice...' Wow; he hadn't expected her to take a compliment so badly...

But he saved it.

'Aw, that is so nice of you to say so...'

Her mood changed so quickly he barely had the time to register the swift way her lips pecked on his cheek...this was weird-very weird and unsettling: she was being sweet to him even if they had a huge fight yester-two days ago that **wasn't** about an insignificant matter. Yet, she was nice, she was dressed well -she was rarely caught in a dress, especially such a colour- and she had cooked his favourite food meaning she even went as far as being considerate.

Yeah. Twilight zone was back. The last time he had seen her like that he'd done something very nice for her, namely he'd taken her to see Britain on a weekend he was also there with his father on business. And now he was certain nothing of the sort even remotely occurred...this was definitely fishy.

'What's the occasion?'

'...none! I just thought I've been too much of a whiny bitch to you lately and I'd hate to think that we'd part ways tomorrow in such a dissatisfying manner; I wanted to see you smile before I left.'

O...K; why the need for such theatrics? She could have just as simply apologised and it would have the same effect on him; she was always the tough one who never let go of anything he always forgave her because that was what men did.  
>...But then he realized this whole time she was speaking about her leaving as if it was something arranged. Why?<p>

And then a single question flooded his head and he decided to say it out loud. 'What the hell happened while I was sleeping?'

**=:=:=:=**

He had no idea why this was fucking happening; suddenly his whole routine was being violently taken away from him -and god knew how he valued routine- as he saw the one person in his life that he never thought he'd see leave, leaving. Now he didn't have abandonment issues nor had he any serious attachments to her but...she was his first friend. The first girl he ever met before he could even talk.

Their obsessive mothers got pregnant at the same time just for the sake their children would grow up together since babies...well, they had hoped they'd both be boys so they could be best friends like them but they turned out boy and girl so the idea was also immediately born in their simplistic little minds: their children should marry!

And ever since then they've been arranging it...a fact that led Hiroko to get a little mad while growing up, as she always saw Tatsuya in a very friendly way -almost brotherly- and the constant request, borderline demand from their mothers put her off and unhinged her nerves a great deal...which explained the slight split-personality disorder Hiroko was starting to develop: as a girl she'd get caught up into fights even though she knew she couldn't win and the last five years she had become a fierce peace-loving woman yet she would change moods rapidly with violent urges.

Yeah...that just _spoke_ of normalness!

And said girl had already packed her bags and, with a huge smile plastered on her face, headed to the phone; he knew she wanted to call the taxi service to send one over.

What had she been up to this Saturday that made his father-_my headstrong stubborn decisive_ _father_- to change his mind and allow her to go abroad and study after all he would never quite fathom; he only knew it must have been pretty convincing! Out of mere self-respect he never asked her what sort of power she had deployed to get what she wanted and just sat there, watching her disgruntled.

He never thought there'd be a day when he'd think this but it did: despite of all his bitterness and complaints he would actually miss that girl...

'Don't bother calling; I'll get you to the airport.'

'Eh? No need; I have a late flight but I will be going out with Kaya-chan and Mari-chan to spend the last day together-you know how those girls are, all emotional and stuff and since I won't be seeing them...'

'I said _don't bother calling_.' He strained his voice, making it clear he wouldn't take no for an answer. 'After all, this is your last day here for me, too...'

That stung; she knew he wasn't emotional...**at all** -In fact there was this one time when she was hospitalized due to special circumstances five years ago (meaning she was severely beat up) and he didn't so much as showed worry about her, even if he was the one who found her, got her out of the mess and helped her to the hospital (namely it was the reason she started turning against violence)- but the way he phrased that last part was a normal slap at the face, like saying "you completely forgot about me" in a very discreet manner. But Himekawa Tatsuya would never complain about something so "girly" -as he thought about everything that had to do with feelings- so he indirectly made his discontent show. Well shit, she felt actually guilty her plan worked now.

And just to be clear, her plan was nothing as conniving or evil as one would think about: she merely wanted to go study abroad _as she was promised_. So when she had left school early that day, she merely went over to Himekawa's father and asked him if she was allowed. The man had said he had no problem whatsoever...as long as Tatsuya agreed to it. So all she had to do was make him agree!

And when she saw he didn't that day he had come to her apartment then she knew she should pry it out of him when he'd be incapacitated...and that's what she did: when he returned home drunk out of his mind that same night she knew he would never remember anything the next because he **never **did, when he got hammered like that. So she used him and made him call his father...

.

.

.

'Tatsuya, you know you've been a horrible friend to me lately-forget about being a lousy boyfriend...'

'Wh-what? Hell I am...'

She was carrying him to his bed -well, helping him get there as he could walk on his own for some distance- and she could see the familiar shine in his eyes that showed he couldn't think coherently or at least act anything like he usually did. It was a strange sight to behold but she enjoyed how much of a difference a lot of alcohol could do to a person. He never forgot anything and he was always collected but now...the exact opposite.

'Yes you have...just think about it; I ask you to do something you keep saying no. I ask you to defend me from your father like you used to do when we were little and you still say no...I'm hurt you know...deeply. _And my brother's been giving me advice lately_...'

'He fucking hates me and you know that so don't listen to him; I'm a great friend!'

'Then prove it!'

'...how?'

Great! Everything was going just as planned ; was she not carrying him she would rub her hands together like some sort of evil mastermind; Light Yagami suddenly came to mind...! Now he only needed a little push and he'd do exactly as she wanted him! 'You could...call your dad.'

'My dad?'

Now she should tread carefully. 'Yes...what about my studying abroad? You know how much I wanted to go to Britain and study Law there...but now with your father breathing down my neck and my mum thinking we should "get married the soonest possible" ' she imitated her mother's deep voice, making the drunk man laugh 'I'll never be able to. You're my friend; you're my best and _first_ friend; please don't let them take my dream away from me.'

He looked away; he wanted to help her, he really did. That's just the kind of relationship they had: she'd help him and he'd help her. She would nourish him and he would protect her. He was just like a big brother-as her big brother was always too distant with her and formal for her to confine in anything else other than the truly important. He bit his lip as she sat him down on his bed and took off his glasses.

'Please Tatsuya; you know I'll help you with yours; we'll get married as soon as I return, I promise so your father will give you the company!'

Damn it! She knew how to push his buttons... 'Fine; give me the goddamn phone.'

She beamed; she trapped him in a smothering death trap-err, hugged him 'thank you so much Ta-chan! You are the best friend ever!'

She brought him the phone immediately and -as soon as he was able to breathe straight again- she dialled the number -she didn't want his father thinking they'd been doing anything dirty which was why he was panting or else he'd say he had been manipulated into it (_if you manipulate my son into it or he is incapacitated in any way when he says yes, it won't count, _his father had said and thank God that when Himekawa got drunk no one could understand it)-.

And then they talked for about ten minutes before he fell unconscious...

.

.

.

So the next day, even if it was Sunday, Himekawa's father called the school she'd chosen, -Cambridge University of Britain- and paid them in advance for the first year. And thus, she had gotten herself enrolled to the law school she wanted. Now that wasn't anything too horrible was it?

She only profoundly, from the depths of her heart hoped Tatsuya wouldn't remember before she was gone -he would remember eventually- because there was no way they'd make her return once she had left...so maybe it was a good thing he'd be coming with; she'd get to monitor his moves much easier and 'no cell phone though; if you're with us you're with us all the way!'

'What! No fucking way-you can go all by yourself.'

She was crestfallen 'B-but...I'm leaving and-don't you want to see me off?'

Oh damn, the guilt-trip again. 'Sigh...fine; but I get to have limited access to it throughout the day or else I'll go insane!'

Few, saved! 'O-oh of course Ta-san! But I'll hold on to it-I won't even look at it, but I'll hold on to it or else you'll never keep your word. I know how you and that cell phone are.'

'Ha ha, you know me too well!'

.

Mari-chan was a skinny, sickly looking young woman, who Himekawa never quite liked or disliked; with her natural blond hair and her brown eyes - she was half-French if her name wasn't enough give away - she was kind yet something at the back of his mind made him keep an eye out around her. So he remained neutral.

But whom he did dislike was this girl: Kaya-chan. He had no idea why but he really disliked her. He just did. Probably it had everything to do with the fact she was constantly telling Hiroko "Himekawa isn't worth the while" ever since she'd found out about the "girlfriends" he had while in a "relationship" with Hiroko. Oh well, tough luck, they were still together to her discontent...which was obvious as soon as she'd seen him. But he steeled his nerves because he couldn't go delinquent on her as soon as he saw her and only jerked his head in an awkward salute and holed himself up in the driver's seat.

...

And then he wished he had never asked to escort her to the fucking airport; he couldn't do all the things he'd normally do -and his precious video games would be alone for the day- and he couldn't even text message. And that was killing him!

The day was going by so slowly he thought everything played in slow motion; but what else could he do, he went ahead and became..."emotional" - oh the horror - because she'd be going to England! Tch! As if he cared; now at least he'd get to have a normal - for his standards - relationship with many women without listening to Hiroko's whining about everything!

Oh wait; she hadn't even left and he was already thinking of that? Woo, that was low even for him.

But while spending the previous hour in his car, waiting behind the stirring wheel of his favourite girl - his black Lamborghini with her leather seats and her 580 PS and her V-12 -which even if it were two-seated they managed to cram four people in it...a fact that still broke his heart as he watched the girls scrape the seats and physically wound it with their feet - in other words made footprints on its perfect clean interior -, he realized something: the little memory-gap he had of the previous night...came back!

Oh she did not dare rick roll him, did she? Goddamn it all, she would never live this down, he would fucking call his father right now and fucking tell him eve-...tell him what? "Oh hey dad, I've just been tricked by my girlfriend who has no experience of any sort in deceive"? He might as well have told him to get them married this moment and hand the business over to Hiroko! No, he shouldn't contact his dad; he should do something else that would directly involve Hiroko, something that would take care of this on his own.

Heh, he had some phone calls to make...

Wait, was that why Hiroko wanted him with her and took his cell phone away from him-in case he remembered he couldn't contact the right people? She was such a slimy cunning conniving little weasel, doing all in her power to get what she wants without considering the consequences, even deploying such low methods as-...Wow! He had just gotten a taste of his own medicine from the girl that was - supposed to be - his best friend! Thinking about it, he felt kind of proud of her in that realization and a little bit attracted to her.

He shook his head; he had even more phone calls to make...

.

.

'Hiroko-chan, Hiroko-chan, I found a guy right behind there' said Mari-chan pointing at an isle somewhere behind her 'that's _**very**_ beautiful and-what's more, he actually goes to Ishiyama high...' when Hiroko failed to realize the importance of her friend's statement that she said it with such momentum and eagerness her friend pointed out 'along with Himekawa-san!' as if she was explaining something to a two-year-old.

Only then did Hiroko's eyes snapped wide in realization and her mouth parted a little. _Oh not now..._

'Well?' Mari probed. 'Won't you go to talk to him?'

Hiroko still hesitated; she didn't want to see him, she didn't want to see anyone from his school in fear they might tell her anything she wasn't supposed to know and they may actually be dangerous-if Himekawa was capable of being such a lowlife delinquent then the rest could be just as powerful...  
>But in all honesty she feared they'll tell her something she didn't want to know. And that was it.<p>

'Well, I, I don't-...'

Besides this was a bloody-supermarket! Why is a guy here that's in Tatsuya's school?

'Come on...' she complained pouting, trying to make herself adorable. 'I want to talk him up, exchange emails, numbers and stuff, and you'll be my connection...please...please Hiroko-chan...'

Hiroko sighed; where was Kaya when you needed her? She could say "go to hell" and sound like "you're so sweet" and still make the other person go away with no problem! But if she said it of course she'd sound something like "I want to kill you" so people would get mad!

_Damn Kaya, where are you_?

But then again, if she knew Kaya she'd be in the foods department, ogling the stakes and the vegetables -just as she was in the sweets department, flirting with certain bars of chocolate and some Venus-. And if you're wondering why she wants some chocolate named Venus then just remember the rest of the planets: Venus, Mercury, **Mars**...but there are copyrights, so I better call it Venus...

'Fine, I'm coming...' she couldn't resist her and she knew it.

Immediately the other girl's eyes shone an otherworldly colour; 'oh yes!'

Mari literally dragged her all the to the place she had found the man of her dreams; she'd always dreamt of her perfect guy -the vision changing every single month so naturally so did the boyfriends- and this month's prince charming was a relatively tall, handsome red-haired man with a mysterious aura around him...and this one right there was just that!

'Hello Natsume-san I'm back again...! Here, this is the friend I was telling you about who knows someone from your school!'

The said man looked up with a disinterested expression on his face; he was wearing an apron and he was putting cans in their place...so he worked there, makes sense. Still, he looked nothing like she'd expected him -when Mari said beautiful she usually meant black long hair and blue eyes- while said man was shamelessly looking both from head to toe, as if measuring them up, to see if they were worth his time or not.

_Not very polite_...Hiroko thought testily under his scrutiny; still she said nothing and only gave a small fleeting smile as a greeting.

Surprisingly he returned it tenfold and somewhat genuine before actually introducing himself. 'Hello; I'm Natsume. I'm surprised that girls such as you know someone from **our** school. Who can it be?'

_Oh; interesting. He wants to gather information about us, huh_? 'You mean who can it be we know or who can it be that we are? Well, whatever: this is Mari and I'm Hiroko.'

He was very smart; first thing and he already asked for information of personal nature. But she wouldn't oblige him. A name would be more than enough for him! Ha-ha-ha, she would let him boil in his stew for daring to look at her in such a crude way and giving such a fake yet genuine-looking smile, probably figuring they were not really worth his while and using such cheap words to get information for someone-Himekawa, but he didn't know yet and he wouldn't, he never would. No matter how angry she might have been with Tatsuya she was still his friend and she would **never** let this man know-

'_Himekawa's girlfriend_ Hiroko? Wow! Pleasure to meet you; your boyfriend and I are in the same class.'

. . .

_How the hell_-!  
>Just how many people were there when his message was read out loud? Suddenly she blushed; didn't that mean he heard what the message wrote?<p>

But in all of her panic and her shame she didn't fail to realize suddenly Natsume seemed a lot more interested in both of them. Hum...fishy...

'Y-yes, that's me. Hello.' said she with a disappointed smile. 'You say in the same class? Oh, you must be the same age! Been with him long?'

'All three years; what about you two, girls?'

Hiroko once again didn't want to answer; she only smiled and avoided eye contact...but she didn't count on her friend who was so eager to capture her new prince charming that she sang like a canary!

Suddenly an image of a canary being struggled to death by a black mean kitty came to mind: 'nya~!' whispered Hiroko under her breath before mentally cursing her luck and her friend.

'Oh, we've been friends since middle school; we aren't in the same school anymore though, I go to a private one, but we're still very close, meet up twice a week or more; she is so smart and everything, she's the third best in her whole school and her school is like a school for the best students! Well, I'm a class president but nearly as good as she-I take after my father who is good at maths but nothing else. Oh and we're both so good at cooking, it's crazy!'

'Aw, Mari-chan, you didn't tell him our social security numbers yet...'

Natsume laughed good-naturedly. 'Well, Hiroko-chan **is** the one girl who holds Himekawa's interest so she must be quite gifted...' he commented light-heartedly.

When Hiroko scoffed at that both looked at her wondered. 'What?'

'Are you sure I'm the **one** girl who holds his interest?' she challenged, sounding something between amused, a little miffed yet arrogant.

'Hiroko-chan, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you...' said he trying to sound comforting. 'He's just like that. I've known him for all three years and he just does things without caring what impact he has on the rest of the people as long as he gets what he wants; friend or not he'll always be like that. Well, in truth I expected him to treat his girlfriend better but I'm sure it's not your fault you aren't good enough-.'

'That's not very comforting Natsume-san.' When he tried to feign the courteous social contract she smirked. 'But you already know that. So my best guess is you did it with some sort of purpose. No matter what, after all, I already know his character thus you accentuating his bad aspects means only two things: that you were trying to see my reaction or turn me for any sort of reason against Tatsuya. Which one is it? Or maybe I don't have to choose?'

'You are quite sharp...you have the sort of cleverness that is useful in diplomacy. No wonder you are with Tatsuya; a very well-coordinated couple I may say, given he has the sort of wit that's best used in business...'

'You are very sharp yourself...and you telling me all these only means you have no problem with me knowing you are this smart just as I don't mind showing you that I am that smart because now we can both bare our fangs to each other, knowing some of the extent of each other's intellect.'

'Exactly...'

Imaginary glare rays escaped both people's eyes, meeting midway; oh so he wanted to play this game? So _she_ wanted to play this game?  
>Fine by them...<p>

What had she done; Mari opened the sacks of Aeolus...

Realizing her mistake, she rushed to fix it; never mind prince charming, she'd find another mysterious, sexy, redhead to attract her attention with just the same smirk as Natsume -_no, I'll never find another; he'll forever haunt me_, thought the girl bitterly as imaginary tears ran down her eyes-. 'E-err...um maybe Hiroko and I should-should go...'

Hiroko smiled darkly; _scary how she and Himekawa share that same smile_, Natsume thought.

'Oh no, by all means; I'll just stay here and watch him as he goes on about his job, putting cans and cartons into their respective shelves. That's a fulfilling job all in itself isn't it-helping people in such a selfless way like finding their products...?'

'I guess it's nearly as fulfilling as knowing your boyfriend will remain forever faithful to you; or maybe even more...' he replied absentmindedly.

'Y-you...!' she steamed.

Mari sensed a storm coming; Aeolus should be Hiroko's middle name even if she wasn't Italian -because Mari would never remember the difference between Italians and Greeks; in fact once, she'd thought that Diana was a Greek island-. 'Let's go now Hiroko-chan; we only have so much time before you leave for good and-.'

'Hiroko-san, Mari-chan; you'll never believe whom I ran into: this girl Yuka says she knows Himekawa-...!' Kaya's voice was heard as she turned at the isle with a girl on her hand that looked cute yet curious. As she turned and saw the scene -Mari latched on Hiroko's hand trying to drag her away from a young man whom she was glaring at- she stopped short. 'Who is this?'

Thank god Kaya came right in that moment or else Mari would have also disclosed more information like Himekawa being in the car outside waiting for them -completely disregarding the fact she mentioned she'd be leaving the country for good. But Natsume noticed...

'This is Natsume-san, Himekawa-san's classmate; and that is Yuka-san I presume...?' Mari asked, trying to relax the people around her.

'Oh! How nice; well, Yuka-san this is Hiroko-chan, Himekawa's girlfriend and Mari-chan our friend, and girls, this is Yuka-san, a second year. They are all in the same class ever since they all got transferred at St Ishiyama!'

'Yuka-san...it's nice to meet you.' Mari said politely, finally letting go of her friend and bowing slightly.

Yuka paid no attention. 'You are pretty Hiroko-chan! You look like Aoi-nee-san...somewhat. But she's nearly as tall as you. And she doesn't have the piercings or the bangs or the glasses-!'

'I get it we have the same complexion, geez!'

'Complexion hair and eye colour.'

Hiroko, Natsume and Kaya rolled her eyes at the same time. 'Good; now can we just go girls? Anyway, I'm glad I met you-...yeah on second thought just Yuka-...on a third thought I only spent three seconds with Yuka so who can say they know a person in such a little time so bye-bye.' Hiroko snapped, turned on her heel and stalked out of the supermarket...dragging Mari with her in case she tried to divulge anything else.

'...bye.' Kaya said and shrugged awkwardly for her friend's manners; considering she was usually courteous it stroked her as odd.

'Bye-bye...' Natsume said looking at the girl's retracting backs; what an interesting interaction he'd just had...apparently the girl didn't notice his subtle reaction at the information Hiroko was leaving the country but that didn't mean he didn't hear it! Maybe he should call the guys and meet up at the airport -if he knew Himekawa he would be providing her only with the most expensive flight - and even if they had no idea where she'd be going at least he knew she wouldn't leave before seven.

Yes, that was the best course of action; he'd call everyone and tell-

'Asuka-san, you'll never believe who I've just met! No...No not him, no not him too-it's a woman damn it...YES! It's her, Hiroko-chan I've just met Hiroko-chan, Himekawa's girlfriend! A-ha-ha-ha, yes, amazing isn't it? _And to think I just came here by pure luck! No, she is black-haired; no, not like that_-...'

His eye twitched; Yuka had a big mouth... but maybe it would be beneficiary Yuka to be there after all, calling everyone she knew because this way he could tell the rest about his devious plan to get to the airport.

But Yuka couldn't quite understand why Natsume gave her such a look when she called her friend to tell her the news; it was a huge _**SCOOP **_that she'd just literally stumbled upon! How could she not call her friend and tell her that she'd just met Himekawa's girlfriend, Hiroko-chan just moments ago! And tell her how she was and acted like...?

'Hey Yuka...'

* * *

><p>I love Natsume...do you? ^^ Feedback is always valuable and well-appreciated!<p> 


	4. To the airport

**A/N**:Now this is something I'd completely neglected but hey! I'm on track again! Hope you enjoy the latest installment! The Ishiyama people are back in the game with a dynamic entrance!

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

'Hello. This is Shiroyama...Wait what? **Really**? Where did she meet her? Yes, I'll tell him...I'll call Natsume-oh he's the one who...? Ah, OK, I'll tell Kanzaki then. Bye.'

Kanzaki casted the tall pig-tailed man a bored yet very annoyed look; he had repeatedly told him he hated that damn cell phone of his-it reminded him of Himekawa who was always chatting or mailing away on it, he didn't need his own underling doing the same...plus, he had this very annoying moe anime opening as a ringtone which drove him insane every time he heard it!

'What it is that you'll tell me...? That you're very sorry for bringing your goddamn phone when I've repeatedly told you I don't want it here?'

He proceeded to trap in a headlock a very scared Shiroyama, who flailed but dared not protest or struggle against his boss's painful gesture. 'Ow, ow, ow; no Kanzaki-san.'

'Eh, eh?' he continued as he kept hurting him.

'It was Kaoru who was told by Asuka who was told by Yuka-'

'Eh?' he asked again only this once actually wondered, his grip loosening significantly; what business does he have being called by the women he mentioned?

'-that Yuka saw Himekawa's girlfriend.' he managed to finish at long last and took a deep breath.

Kanzaki let go off of him completely now.

'EH? She did? What was she like? How were her boobs?' Kanzaki asked, completely taken by surprise by the recent news; so Hiroko had been sighted. Now he only had to see her for himself! Then he'd be able to endlessly tease Himekawa about it-in other words make complete fun of him had she been ugly or just get on his nerves had she been somewhat good-looking.

...because there was no way in hell **he**'d managed to get a beautiful woman to date him, no matter what, not that pompadour freak. No reasonable woman would have him...

Shiroyama blinked at him, turning red. 'H-her boobs?'

Kanzaki nodded, like trying to explain the self-explanatory; Shiroyama shrugged though.

'I don't know, I didn't ask.'

Kanzaki punched him.

'Next time try remembering the real important questions.'

'Ow, yes Kanzaki...but hey! They said she was a cute black-haired, blue-eyed girl with piercings!' he emphasized on piercings.

'Piercings?' Kanzaki echoed surprised; he nodded.

Shiroyama really wasn't interested in this "girlfriend" thing but he knew Kanzaki was interested in this for reasons of his own -that Shiroyama didn't know but he could guess- so he did the right thing for an underling to do: he gathered information about the thing his boss wanted.

Because that is what all good underlings do: obey and fulfil their master's-err, boss's wish...like jumping off the first floor of their school. Ah, what a fun memory-which would have been even better had Oga not come in and ruined it for everyone by throwing Kanzaki out instead.

'Apparently and she has many of them; Yuka counted four: three on her eyebrow and one under her lip.'

Wow; Kanzaki was surprised at how a man like Himekawa could ever have such a good taste in women and date one with piercings. Heh, then again, anyone with piercings -himself included of course- was in the league of "cool" people just for that. Maybe he should praise Himekawa...

Yeah, on second thought maybe he should just torture him instead. He shrugged finally; he'd have all the time in the world for that later.

'So...anything interesting happening other than that; I'm really low on money and I don't wanna ask my parents so I wouldn't mind taking a job like beating someone...'

Shiroyama suddenly felt cold sweat running down his forehead; what did his boss mean by that? He'd clearly made it known he had no intention of doing anything like physical labour! 'I thought you said you were bored, Kanzaki-san, so I cancelled everything for today but-...' he said, feeling the lump at his throat.

He shut his eyes, expecting Kanzaki's punch-

**POW!**

And it connected.

'You fool; whoever talked about today? I meant tomorrow or in the week or something; geez, it's Sunday, who wants to work on a Sunday? Say anything stupid like that again and I'll kill you, you asshole!'

Oh; he wasn't mad for that but that other thing...? Thank god... 'But Kanzaki-san, don't you want to meet her?'

'Whom, Himekawa's girlfriend?'

'Yes; they said she'd be leaving today for a foreign country for good. Natsume said to meet him at the airport at seven.'

'Ha ha-ha! Of course she's leaving; like hell she'd put up with that jerk! OK, I decided;' he stood up abruptly 'we'll go! Call the rest.'

Shiroyama beamed. 'Ossu!'

=:=:=:=

'What? Are you certain? _Both of them_ _did_-before me? _**No**_...!' Furuichi gave an exasperated cry of desperation over the phone as his eyes swam with manly tears; Oga, being right next to him with baby B'l by his side -playing with his toys blissfully unaware of the hardships of his "father"-, fixed him a very bored expression. 'Aha, aha, I'll tell them...Th-thank you, Chiaki, goodbye.'

Oga waited for his best friend to end his call first and then talk to him; he was a lot of things but he certainly wasn't ill-mannered...as far as making people suffer that was. Even Furuichi.

'What's the long face for? Who had sex before _you did_?'

He would hit him where it hurt; his bored gaze turned into a devilish smirk as he started laughing at him. But his best friend's red cheeks and shocked expression made it sure it hurt a lot! He-he-he...mission accomplished.

'Eh?' Furuichi knew Oga could be a mean idiot he just didn't know how much of a mean idiot he could get-

'That is a long list of people; ask him why he is even surprised anymore.' Hilda snapped unkindly and always with her emotionless facade, as she walked in Oga's bedroom with the emperor's food in her hands.

If Furuichi was shocked by Oga once now he was even embarrassed, to have Hilda say something like that for him!

'Here master; open wide~!' Today's menu was soup. 'That's it! What a great man you shall become one day! No, what a great man you already are master.' she said warmly to the child, smiling like a mother to him, her attitude pulls a 180.

'Babu...' the baby did adoringly...

'Tch! Stop praising him all the time-it will get to his head and he won't become tough, like a man should be! Baby B'l if you wanna be a strong man, quit the soups and eat what a real man eats: meat!'

Oga grabbed the stake he was eating and took a savage bite immediately; with extravagant motions, standing up as he swallowed, one foot on the bed the other on the floor, looking "cool"; the baby's eyes sparkled once more at the sight of his father, completely forgetting the soup...

'Idiot;' Hilda said simply as she hit him with the spoon 'don't forget he still can't chew-he's a baby. Now tell him he can eat the soup or else he won't.'

Oga's face fell. 'Oh, right, I forgot that; well, baby B'l a man needs to eat their soup in order to grow stronger sometimes, too...but don't flatter him Hilda or he'll be spoiled! And everyone knows spoiled brats don't become strong! I was never spoiled which is why I have become so powerful.'

. . .

At this point of the story, in order to avoid further confusion, it would be wise to have a little flashback from Oga's childhood-his time as a baby:

'There goes my cute little baby! You are so adorable! Yes, you are so adorable! You, yes you! Momma's little boy! Momma's angel! You'll become a strong and good man when you grow up, ne?'

'Honey don't you think we should stop talking to the child like he's a god-?'

Suddenly his mother went perfectly still and menacing; she turned to her husband looking like a regular homicidal maniac. 'What did you just say _honey_?'

The man felt the threat translated into her devilish smile: cold and pointed. He gulped. 'N-nothing darling...'

_This flashback was brought to you with compliments of Oga Misaki_...

. . .

'Babu!' the baby exclaimed again and took the spoon. He ate alone, denying Hilda's help or flattery...thus making the floor and everything around him a mess.

_Oh no, my mother will kill me and I'll have to clean it up! Maybe I can get Hilda-...yeah right, I'll tell Misaki_...Oga mused, but his most important train of thought was interrupted by Furuichi.

...who was now staring at them with wide eyes and a mouth hanging open; his hands had formed a huge "X" in front of him and he flaunted it with passion.

'Hey, hey, hey stop it, stop it! What's with you two having a casual "married couple"-like conversation? What's with this family moment and atmosphere? You aren't really married and besides, I have news! _**I**_ should be the focus of the scene, not you two-dunno what the hell this author is doing!'

Both Hilda and Oga glared at him -their apathetic stares were always translated into that- and he lost his momentum for a second.

'If you have something to say, say it.' Hilda merely ordered.

'What do you mean "news" anyway? I think we just established people will always get laid before you.'

'UGH-that's not true! And that wasn't what this phone call was about...'

'Oh? You mean to tell me I was wrong?' Oga cracked his knuckles and moved towards Furuichi with his evil smile playing on his lips.

'O-Oga, what are you-...?' as Hilda stopped Oga's advance to Furuichi -by giving him an "enough is enough" stare- he cleared his throat relieved. 'I mean, as everyone knows you're the idiot and when the idiot overhears someone on the phone and they think they said one thing, then the person on the phone has just learnt something completely -AH! Oga, leggo of me-ow, ow, ow, my ears! Hilda, please help me, do something.'

Hilda calmly sipped her tea. 'No; you deserve this.'

'The idiot huh?' Oga pulled on his ear. 'So I am the idiot? No more the hero?'

'Th-th-the leading role, I meant the leading role, the protagonist! You're the protagonist!'

'Damn right I am; the kind, beautiful and good-hearted protagonist.'

'Then we must be talking about a different story.' Hilda snapped and she calmly sipped her tea again.

Oga's aggressiveness now shifted. 'Hey, whose side are-!'

'Just tell us the news; it may be something useful.'

'Oh right! Well, Hiroko-chan, Himekawa's girlfriend, she was seen by Natsume-san and Yuka-chan! They both saw her-_before I did_! Can you believe it!'

'Yes.' they both said; then they all calmly sipped their tea, sitting on Hilda's either side on their knees...

He looked at them with emptied, dead eyes. 'Monsters.' But then he realized. 'Waaaaah!' Furuichi clasped at his heart. 'Alain Delon, when did you-stop scaring me like that?'

'Hello master Furuichi; I overheard your conversation. I want you to know that I believe it's alright that you want to wait-I feel like I want to wait, too.'

'Wh-wh-wh-what is that weird talk Alain Delon? I didn't mean I -...Ugh, anyway -Oga, stop laughing already- they met her and they say she was kind of...well, normal I dunno. That's what Yuka says. But Natsume who was the one who talked to her the most didn't say anything. But she did say Natsume wants us to the airport at seven if we want to meet her...'

Why Oga should care about Himekawa's girlfriend was far beyond him...thus he simply didn't.

'Is Himekawa that rich thug from your school that had the nerve to kidnap us that time?' asked Hilda out of the blue, looking thoughtful.

Furuichi failed to see the point she was trying to make but answered her "yes" anyway.

But that interested Hilda a lot; if that rich man had a girlfriend who had nothing to do with thugs then she may be able to get her by her side to help her-Himekawa was rich and held power, qualities Oga lacked and needed to give her master a proper environment and potential. Maybe she could use her; if this woman met a few of her requirements then she could easily gain access or help from such a powerful family.

What an interesting day. Who knew the god-for-nothing Furuichi would be the one to bring such good news. 'Then we shall go.'

'What? Hilda-!'

'I said we'll go and it's final.'

Oga decided not to argue; he was in no mood to get electrocuted today...again.

=:=:=:=

'So...It's almost six; your flight leaves at nine. We shouldn't be wasting any more time and risk not getting you all ready for the departure on time. Let's get going. Girls, I'm afraid we'll have to leave you behind.'

_Tatsuya is being surprisingly considerate all of the sudden_, Hiroko thought suspiciously; this whole time, from the moment they left the house till approximately an hour ago he was experiencing a rather justified foul-mood. Spending a whole day with giggling girls who were saying the final goodbye while dirtying his favourite car, it wasn't a happy thing to endure. But now he was actually concerned for her catching her flight...?

That was very odd.

She had even checked each and every one of his calls and messages on that phone -_like hell I wouldn't, stupid monkey_- and there was nothing fishy or indicative he contacted someone who would make him change his mood. And she was pretty certain he couldn't have "remembered" so soon...even though she was sure should he find out he'd never tell her to her face and instead do something behind her back. And this looked like that.

But she shouldn't be paranoid...

'Girls, he's right; the less we go the faster we will get it over with. And since Yoshiro will be coming there to say goodbye and everything, no need to be seven people there!'

'Oh Yoshiro will be coming, too?'

Kaya took the question right out of Himekawa's mouth; no wonder he'd seen him nowhere, he'd be going to the airport to say the final goodbye. The thought irritated him; he wanted to be the only one with her when she'd get the biggest scare of her life.

Now what that scare was supposed to be, she'd find out the hard way. Not that she had any idea what he was preparing for her-she could only guess there might be something wrong. But she'd never know what before it happened...

Oh yeah, he was kind of annoyed Hiroko _wanted_ Yoshiro to be there for that final goodbye, too but that was the fine print.

'Yes, he said he wanted to; also he'd said I'm an insensitive self-centred prat for not considering him in my decision and for not inviting him to come with us...' the girls giggled, but she wasn't finished 'but he actually sounded happy saying that!' she added as a horrid after thought. 'I'm telling you, he's scaring me lately. He has very weird thoughts!'

'Ha ha! Are you still pretending to read people's minds Hiroko? I thought you'd stopped by now!' Mari said as she laughed, nudging the said girl on the ribs.

'You mean I'm not the only one you do this to!' Himekawa asked shocked.

'No I haven't stopped, no you aren't the only one and just so you know I'm reading your mind now, too Mari-chan and you're thinking of none other than that red-head Natsume-...'

**SCREECH!**

Himekawa hit on the breaks; all of the girls found themselves colliding against something in the car-and Kaya found herself glued upon Hiroko's back as the latter was sitting in her lap at the shotgun seat.

'Ow...' Hiroko rubbed the huge throbbing bump on her forehead.

Kaya followed her example and did the same for her nose... 'That hurt...'

'...am I still alive?' Mari was in the very small space at the back and she found herself stuck between the front and back seats.

'_I had no idea Tatsuya was so snappy when women were daydreaming of men..._' Kaya whispered to Hiroko, a little scared...

'You two get out now! Hiroko and I need to talk; bye-bye, have a good time, now out.'

When they kept staring at him like fishes out of the water, mouths lightly parted, he started getting mad; he fixed his glasses, making himself look even scarier. 'I said out...**now**.'

All three women jumped; they scurried out of the car in a much disoriented manner and after sharing a very brief yet emotional -from what Himekawa could tell from inside his car- goodbye, Hiroko got back in alerted.

What it was that made him so angry all of the sudden she pretended she couldn't fathom but she definitely looked a little worried; in truth she was very much upset, fearing he suddenly may have remembered but she tried not to let anything too much show. When she sat back in her seat, she looked like a puppet: compliant yet unreadable.

Himekawa tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. 'Natsume, what do you mean Natsume-the one from my class?'

'Yes, he...and a girl named Yuka. What is it?'

'Yuka, too! Oh god damn; I didn't want them to see you-especially Yuka-and Natsume? Oh shit, fuck!'

'Wh-...Is that the _sole_ problem...?' she asked tentatively.

His head snapped to her, looking angrier. 'What, you want more?'

'Well, no...But if that's the sole problem then it's no problem at all. I mean, I'll be leaving shortly for Britain so either they've seen me or not so what? They'll never see me again...'

Himekawa stopped; suddenly he looked like...he was thinking of something but she couldn't tell why. What was he being so defensive about? Maybe this had to do with him being hurt she didn't consult with him in either should she leave or not and this was his way to show it-he still hadn't realized and when he would she'd be too far away. Was this what he was trying to say?

_Oh shit, she'll understand if I keep saying stuff like that; keep it together..._Himekawa thought worried; if he freaked out like this for people seeing her then she might understand he had an ultimate master plan already in effect to make her regret ever using him.

He shook his head to shake the memory off. 'Why don't we go to our apartment for a while, Hiroko? I want to grab a few things and-um; I sort of got you something for your departure so I want you to have it before we go to the airport.'

.

.

.

'This is lovely; aw... Tatsuya, you are so unexpectedly sweet you're rendering me speechless. -_Not likely_, thought the man- 'Thank you so much!'

She tackled him with a stifling hug...crushing his bones along with her gift.

'Can you be grateful from a distance? You're throttling me.'

'Shut up bastard-just let me enjoy the moment for once.'

As she finally withdrew she took the present right out of his hands: it was an elaborately ornate jewellery box made of gold and silver with decorative gemstones. She could tell it was expensive and she could tell he put a lot of thought into picking it -it was the first time he got her something like that- but she couldn't exactly tell what it was he was apologizing for this once: he never got her something expensive if he hadn't done something bad first.

Well no matter; maybe this was a farewell sort of gift, so she could flaunt it to her new classmates. She could even see herself from now meeting new people: 'Oh this? This is a gift from my boyfriend; no it's a long distance relationship now; ah, he adores me; he would never cheat! We're going to get married when I come back, too! No, he's rich so he'll be coming over...'

She smirked evilly. 'Tatsuya, you should visit me from time to time while I'm away in Britain. I'm sure it'll be great vacation-and our parents will be so much more convinced-!'

'Don't you just want to brag to people there?'

_Oops, found..._ 'No...!' he raised an eyebrow. 'Yes but so what? You don't mind, do you...?'

He shrugged 'Nah...Let's just go to the airport.'

* * *

><p><strong>At the airport<strong>...

* * *

><p><em>Where <em>is_ that woman?_

Yoshiro was pacing up and down irritably, hands crossed in front of his chest firmly while behind him were everything he'd brought with him for her farewell: a small banner, bearing the words "Goodbye Hiroko-chan", a small placard which read "I'll miss you", food for his own use and a gift-wrapped package.

He looked at his watch and sighed -ignoring the pointed stares people were fixing his "gear"- (meaning all the weird stuff he brought); it was already eight! Should they be an additional ten minutes late then-...she'd even miss her flight.

Wow, wait a sec; if she missed her flight, she wouldn't leave; if she didn't leave then she'd be angry; if she were angry she'd swear and hit him to relieve her stress...

Blood flew from his nose freely; she should be late, she should be late!

.

'Wow, that's creepy; that guy over there just got a nosebleed. I don't even want to know what he's thinking...' Yuka whispered to Nene, seeing the weird boy sitting across them at the airport suddenly clutching his nose.

'Pervert...' Nene snapped, looking away.

Oga, sitting at the far corner between Hilda and baby B'l, picked his nose. 'Why is it that we are here again?'

Baby B'l chased the boogie Oga just threw away.

'We came to see Himekawa's girlfriend, remember?' Furuichi snapped while his eyes were fixated on the sliding door; he was so anxious to see her! But so far no sign of her! Where could she be...? And how did she look like; the general information Yuka and Natsume gave had nothing particular in them! What were her three sizes? Were her boobs big like Hilda's or did she have the graceful shape of Aoi? If only he could have found Natsume on his own and ask him...but he wouldn't say that: he's either too aloof or too selfish. Tch...

Kanzaki growled irritated both by Furuichi's excited tone and the time of waiting. 'Natsume, are you sure she hasn't already left?'

'Yes; she was in a supermarket around six. We were here barely an hour later, she couldn't have made it-she had no luggage and she wasn't shopping for a trip. She'll be here...'

Furuichi, always eavesdropping, jumped in on the conversation. 'Come and think of it, Natsume-sempai, that guy opposite from us has been here almost as long as we have; do you think there might be some relation? He even has placards and a banner and all...'

'The banner says: "Goodbye Hiroko-chan" so shut up and wait patiently.' Hilda said simply, sipping her newly bought tea. She's had three cups till now.

Everyone turned to her with their mouths hanging.

She raised her eyebrow as to inquire.

'You mean you knew that all the while and said nothing!' Yuka and Kanzaki exclaimed simultaneously...

'Yes.'

Just as they were about to fume, Natsume chuckled lightly trying to relieve the tension. 'Maybe we should go talk to him; if we tell him who we are we might get to wait with him.'

'Won't that just terrorize him instead?' reasoned Furuichi; he was no delinquent so he knew how scary other delinquents looked, especially in large groups...such as this.

Oga immediately got interested again. 'Let's do it! Kunieda, you lead the girls-I'll lead the boys.'

By merely mentioning her name, the girl blushed deeply. 'I no longer am the head of the red tails; Nene-san is...she should lead them.' she said softly yet certainly. All this while she was watching him play with the baby or sitting back but the attention was too sudden. Hilda raised an eyebrow at her direction amused.

'Oh come on, you're stronger; we need the strongest as leaders, like me and you!'

Aoi misheard everything once more: _we need-I need the strongest leader; you are a strong leader-I need you. _She blushed deeper than before 'f-fine, I'll come with you...' she replied, trying to hide behind anything.

'Then it's decided; let's go.' he completed and stood up immediately; everyone smirked in time with Oga, male or female, excluding Aoi who was still blushing and Hilda who didn't make the trouble. She really had no intention of being one with the herd; she'd stay back and attract her attention much easier.

Furuichi felt bad he ever opened his mouth. _I hope he doesn't run away scared, poor soul..._

.

Yoshiro could now see the admittedly big group of people who was previously staring, move towards him, all...nine of them, one was left behind. What the hell? And they were all around his age, too...he started feeling a lump at his throat; these guys all looked like delinquents and gave the same aura Himekawa give him. He gulped with great difficulty; he felt cornered.

'So you're waiting for that girl, too right?' Oga asked "conversationally"...meaning his smile was scaring the crap out of Yoshiro the closer he came.

'Th-th-th-th-that girl? Wh-wh-wh-wh-who-?'

Aoi jumped in front of Oga, hiding his sadistic smile from Yoshiro's point of view. 'Hello I'm Aoi; aren't you also waiting for a girl named Hiroko who shall be in Himekawa's company?'

_Wow...this Aoi is so cute~! And a delinquent; doesn't that mean she knows how to kick ass? Score_! 'Oh! Yes, Hiroko; that's right, I'm waiting for them-her-well, both, right.'

'Can we wait with you?' Oga asked, taking the lead again and coming out from behind her back; his wacky smile scared Yoshiro again but a little less this once.

'Err...'

Furuichi saw his hesitation; frankly, he couldn't blame him. But he still felt he should help him; so he went close to him and whispered to his ear: '_Don't worry; they may be crazy but they are usually harmless...in such situations. I think. Never mind; you don't want to say no to a bunch of delinquents, do you? Why do you think I'm here? It's wise to do what they say..._'

Yoshiro gulped; he might have been a masochist but...only when women were concerned. Getting his ass handed to him was definitely not an option. 'I...I don't see why not...' he mumbled feeling helpless. Why was Hiroko ever dating a delinquent? And why could he not be a sociopath with no other delinquent friends?

'Don't be so uptight man, or you'll get wrinkles on your ass.' Kanzaki said humorously to the scared man, while going through his stuff with the help of Shiroyama, Natsume, Yuka and Oga.

'Ooh; I found a sandwich!' said Oga picking it up and taking a bite.

_Wow, what are they doing_?

'And I found a soda.' Shiroyama chimed in, flaunting his find to the girls.

_But these are my stuff!_

'Can you find any yoghurt in there?'

'Um...no, Kanzaki-san, I'm afraid he doesn't have any.' Natsume said simply as he sipped on a coke.

Why did it sound like it was _his fault_ he didn't have any yoghurt in his own bag? He didn't like it to begin with...

But Kanzaki didn't seem to care for that; he turned to Yoshiro looking homicidal. 'Yo wrinkle-ass, go get me a yoghurt from the vender over there...now!'

'My name is Yoshiro and I have no obligation to-!'

All four men turned to him looking murderous and dark...

'A-as you wish...'

'Damn right, wrinkle-ass and don't you dare come back without one.' As he left he turned to the people still scavenging his personal effects. 'Yo Oga, see if there are any more sandwiches, I'm hungry.'

Oga snapped. 'See for yourself bastard.'

Kanzaki snapped, too. 'What did you say to me you piece of shit?'

'Here you are, Kanzaki; I found one with ham and cheese.' Shiroyama rushed to save the day once again.

'Heh! You're lucky Oga...'

'Care to say that again?'

'Hey stop fighting; we don't want them to make us leave right?' Nene jumped in...But none paid any attention to her. None ever did. Was she the leader of the nine tails or not!

'She's right; stop this instant.' Aoi held a mop's rod to Kanzaki's throat, going between the two. 'Don't make a scene.' she snapped and her voice was surprisingly low.

'Fine...gimme the sandwich Shiroyama.'

He did so without a moment's delay because he happened to share Aoi's feelings -no one ever listened to Nene anyway-.

Aoi breathed a sigh of relief; still, she stole a glance at Oga to see if he was still angry or maybe if he was now angry at her instead and what if he was glaring? She turned around timidly...but he wasn't even looking at her. Oh great.

Ten minutes later Yoshiro was still away, looking for Kanzaki's yogurt; ten minutes later all of his food supplies were eaten by the four man while the girls were picking through his stuff, namely his wrapped packages, his presents for Hiroko. They'd pried them open and spied a pack of chocolate bars (!), a black leather photo album, looking brand new, filled with pictures of Hiroko at all ages, most of them with her classmates. And he could swear he had seen that white-haired guy -the sole, male, person he actually liked- nick a photo out of it and stuff it in his pocket...but he chose to ignore it.

Meanwhile, Aoi was making a futile effort to keep people away from this person's - _this complete stranger's_ - things while Hilda was still watching the lot of them from a distance...till she finally stood up.

She set her tea aside, looked over the entire place and then walked all the way to the sliding door...

Wait, why was she heading to the door?

But the answer came immediately as an all too familiar pompadour came through the door in the company of a relatively tall black haired girl; Hilda walked to the pair of them directly but not too fast as she expected Oga to come to her side before she introduced herself...which he did a moment too late as Natsume and Yuka - followed by an ever-curious Kanzaki - reached them first.

'We meet again Hiroko-chan.' Natsume said as soon as he reached her with a wide smile spread across his face.

Instead, Hiroko's somewhat pleasant expression turned sour. '...so I see...'

'Wait a minute; what's up with the familiarity? She's Hiroko-**san** to someone like you-...' Himekawa snapped a little bit annoyed.

'Well, Hiroko**-chan**, I'm **Kanzaki-sempai**; pleasure.'

_Oh sweet; she does have piercings! And she's not as bad-looking as I thought she'd be. Hum, odd; why is she with him of all people?_

'...hi; err, I'm your age so practically I don't have to call you "sempai"...but if you wish-.'

'Like I've just said what's with the familiarity? She's Hiroko-**san** for you, Hiroko-san. Don't get them confused-!'

Yuka interrupted him. 'Hi Hiroko-chan! Do you remember me?'

'Ah yes; Yuka-san, hello, how are you? Oh' Hiroko seemed to turn a shade redder 'do forgive me for being a little bit abrupt to you at the supermarket; I was just a little sentimental.'

And she really was sorry; she'd only been so rude to the girl because this red-haired idiot over there was pushing all of her wrong buttons. Plus, she was emotional she'd be leaving as no matter what she'll always be a momma's girl.

'Oh, no problem' said the girl, waving her hand dismissively 'I can understand; had I known you'd be leaving the country I wouldn't have bothered you. But hey! Aoi-nee-san is here would you like to meet her? She's the one I told you sort of look like-'

'Do pardon me but I believe _my_ introduction is in order.' Hilda finally managed to communicate to Oga to get his lazy ass off of the seat and come to her side; Aoi seemed surprised - and a little miffed - by the interruption of her introduction but said nothing.

'My name is Hildegarde but you can call me Hilda, and this is Oga, the strongest man in Ishiyama-'

'That's not true!' both Kanzaki and Himekawa interjected offended.

'Yes it is!' Oga countered sadistically.

But Hilda ignored them. '-and a friend of your boyfriend.' - Himekawa's voice "also not true!" was lost in the background - 'He and I are currently living together;' Aoi turned red 'I assume you and Himekawa live together, too?'

The girl blushed profusely as she started spluttering incoherently.

_Heh; bulls eye_, Hilda thought amused - as the rest watched profoundly interested at the girl's reaction- but let her collect her wits and answer properly. 'We don't live together-I mean not **always**; we just live away from our parents and close to each other and he just happens to sleep over a few times when he isn't that tired or maybe when he wants to-...' the girl shook her head defeated. 'This is not getting any better for me is it?'

'Nope.'

'Not at all.'

'Uh-huh.'

That was Natsume, Kanzaki and Yuka; truth be told the rest were watching just as interested - Hilda had made sure Furuichi was the furthest away from her just in case he got any weird ideas - but those were the only ones who were able to talk to her like that.

'Well, I see nothing wrong with that though; it's only normal for people who date to live together.' Yuka continued offhandedly causing giggles and snorts coming from behind them. 'Whatever; this is the one I told you.'

Himekawa felt he really wanted to smother the lot of them; how could they even be here? He was sure he hadn't told anyone of this and had something slipped from Hiroko he was sure she would have warned him, so how did he find himself in this mess?

'Can we please stop with these ridiculous introductions and just get on with-?'

'Hello Hiroko; my name is Kunieda Aoi, Himekawa's...err classmate.' _Should I tell her he'd asked me out once? How would she take it_?

'And this is Tanimura Chiaki...' a short black-haired girl nodded modestly.

'Toyotoi Hiroko; pleased to meet all of you... well, all but Natsume that is.'

For the life of them, they would never understand why someone would choose to dislike Natsume from the pack of all the delinquents when he was the tamest one and their obvious surprise was etched on their faces, even Himekawa's. Why Natsume of all people? And as if that isn't enough the feeling between these two was mutual: the imaginary glare rays made their appearance again, fighting for victory.

'Err...I'm Nene, captain of the red tails now that Aoi-nee-san quit.'

'The red tails? Wow, even _**I**_ have heard of you! Once a senior in my school wanted to transfer just to join you...! But then she fell in love with a guy and they wound up getting married and she never even graduated. Oh well. Shit happens. But she was so smart too such a waste...' _Wow, she sure likes to talk_, thought everyone. 'Anyway; you two must be quite strong to have had or still have the position of leader.'

'Heh; Aoi is as strong - and scary - as Hilda...'

_Wow; this Oga fellow is rather bored. Wait, is that a baby on his back_! 'I...see...well, either way! Have you seen a brow-haired guy anywhere around here? I'd like to say goodbye to him before I leave...'

Kanzaki exchanged a look with Oga, communicating their evil plans with but a glance; a sadistic smirk escaped both...

'We haven't seen anyone like that. Have we Oga?'

'No, we haven't.'

'Yeah; and all these stuff over there are ours; we heard you were leaving and came to see you off.'

Just as soon as they'd finished, the two men nodded to the girls and the rest of the people to go Yoshiro's stuff; turning around, hiding everything from sight, they started doing something that neither Hiroko nor Himekawa could tell...while in the background Aoi was shaking her head.

But hold on just a second; how did they know she was leaving? The thought passed through the couple's mind at the same time but none said anything, merely watched interested. If this turned out well, Himekawa even might use this to his advantage.

* * *

><p>'Wh-why hasn't anyone introduced <strong>me<strong> yet?' Shiroyama asked between _manly_ tears, fixing his _pigtails_, feeling neglected.

'I know how you feel; Hilda hasn't introduced me either...' Furuichi cried along.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Tuh-duh<strong>!'

They were holding up the banner and the placard Yoshiro had made for her, reading: "Goodbye Hiroko-chan" and "I'll miss you".

Hiroko widened her eyes shocked; she fixed her glasses in a slight daze and stared. 'What is this...for me? You really did this for me?' she turned to Himekawa; and now it all made sense...! Well, in _her_ mind. 'Aw, Tatsuya you're so sweet; I had no idea you were planning this from the beginning!'

Completely melting, she hugged him tightly; that was a lovely gesture! No wonder he was worried she ran into Natsume and Yuka. He wanted this to be a surprise and they might have messed up with it upon seeing her!

Himekawa was...well, astounded. Wow; this worked better than he'd thought! And he'd even get the credit for this admittedly crazy yet convenient situation. 'Ha-ha; I've been found.' he said before anyone could say otherwise and take the credit for it instead of him.

'And of course I was the one who put this together; Himekawa asked it of me because they are close with Oga and he said this is women stuff...'

Hilda knew that right about now she had him where she wanted him and he knew should he call her bluff so would see so he just played along. 'O-of course...'

'And I was in charge of the gift shopping; here~! Chocolates and this photo album! We had Tatsuya providing us with pictures for this!' Yuka strung along and, smiling widely, handed the girl her presents.

'Aw...' Hiroko sighed again, still melting. 'You are all so kind, thank you so much and really Tatsuya this is so...unexpected! I thought your present would be the jewellery box, you know, more your type kind of thing-expensive, gaudy,' _Gaudy! Insolent little runt..._ 'but this is so thoughtful! See, you even asked Yoshiro to give you the photos...'

She hugged him again, only his once tighter, longer and actually kissed him, too. 'I'm so moved; this is really great of you.'

Suddenly all present realized this was the best opportunity they'd ever get to threaten him with something; behind Hiroko's back, they all smiled wickedly, almost evilly as the same thought passed through their minds: _you'll have to repay us for this and soon enough_...

_Tch, men_! Aoi thought instead, being the only one unaffected and without notice of her classmates plans; how low of Himekawa to do so.

'Let's go to the check-in, Hiroko-chan; you should give up your luggage already.' Himekawa prompted.

She looked at her watch; she jumped. 'Oh my God yes, or else I won't make it!'

.

Her clock read quarter to eight pm.

.

'What time is your flight Hiroko-san?' Aoi asked friendly.

'Nine; oh damn it, I won't make it! I only have an hour and a half barely...!'

...Everyone looked at her wondered, Aoi even fell behind...what was she talking about? If that was the case then she'd already...!

Himekawa looked at them over his glasses, winking; "stay back" he mouthed to the rest, taking the lead next to her. And then the pieces fell into place! This was all his doing! But what and how exactly did he do this?

.

The clock on the wall read quarter to nine.

* * *

><p>End of chapter four! Hope you enjoyed; please review andor message! Oh I'm so looking forward to adding Toujou here; he is my most favourite character in the manga; he's awesome like that!


	5. The call

**A/N**: New chapter~! I know, it's progressing fast! But that's a good thing, no? Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Her clock read quarter to eight pm.<p>

.

'What time is your flight Hiroko-san?' Aoi asked friendly.

'Nine; oh damn it, I won't make it! I only have an hour and a half barely...!'

...Everyone looked at her wondered, Aoi even fell behind...what was she talking about? If that was the case then she'd already...!

Himekawa looked at them over his glasses, winking; "stay back" he mouthed to the rest, taking the lead next to her. And then the pieces fell into place! This was all his doing! But what and how exactly did he do this?

.

The clock on the wall read quarter to nine.

.

'Hello; I'd like to check in for the flight to Britain. Here is my ticket...' Hiroko gave it to the receptionist gleeful.

Her heart was beating so fast and she felt her knees would give out. She couldn't wait to get to her destination '...and these are my luggage so-!'

'Excuse me miss, but I can no longer accept your ticket.'

Her heart almost stopped. She felt she had just been slapped in the face.

'What? **Why**?'

'Your flight leaves at nine o'clock; now it is quarter to nine. Check-in is no longer available, I'm sorry.'

'What! No, it's still-!'

'Thank you miss; we shall be taking our leave. Come now Hiroko, no need to annoy the woman any longer...'

He took her by the shoulders and led her away from the reception, gently pushing her towards the exit, while Natsume and Kanzaki were carrying her luggage in her stead; Natsume immediately realized what had happened. He whispered it to Kanzaki, making sure the girl never heard any of it.

'B-but, I mean; I didn't-...why is this happening? It's not quarter to ni-...'

But she looked at the clock on the wall; the time was the one the woman told her. Then she looked at hers...it showed an hour earlier! Immediately becoming suspicious, she grabbed Himekawa's wrist and looked at his watch: it read the same as hers. When she literally attacked Natsume -and she had no regrets whatsoever- seeing his cell phone read the same time as the clock on the wall...

Her eyes grew wide, turning to Himekawa.

'Y-you...!' her eyes travelled from Himekawa to the wall; Himekawa to the wall... 'UGH! **YOU**! I don't believe you did this! You-you-...you made it so I lose my flight!' she hit him. 'You sabotaged my watches and all the watches I had access to! You plotted against me! No wonder you had this whole reception committee ready, you diverted me and kept me occupied so I will certainly be delayed! UGH!'

She continued hitting and hitting and hitting him.

'Was Yoshiro up to this? Was anyone else up to this, too?' she asked shaking him from the collar of that stupid Hawaiian shirt of his she right now hated!

He of course was more than satisfied with this turn of events -and ultimately with his shirt-. 'Oh yes; Kaya, Mari, everyone...' he said looking away with a smirk on his face 'as soon as I told them I could make you stay they obeyed my every command...'

Her eyes snapped wide. 'You used my friends' love for me to make them do something which would hurt me!' she shook him again. 'You are such a bastard!' she initiated the hitting barrage once more 'I hate you I hate you I hate you! Did you know your father set the condition or did you just think it'd be funny if I lost my flight?'

Now he'd lost her. '...what do you mean?'

'Oh my God-you tell me I just lost my chance to go abroad for fucking **ever** because you had a lucky guess! **AH**! I really, really hate you!' she finally let go of him. 'Don't ever come near me ever again! You are a despicable, pitiable, miserable human being who doesn't know how to be happy for other people!'

Wow, she definitely had a big mouth on her...

* * *

><p>Oga and the baby were sitting back, watching them fight mightily amused, while munching Yoshiro's food...this was better than the movies! He ought to thank Hilda for deciding to come. Well, he'd never actually do it but it was a thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Himekawa looked around him uncomfortable; of all the places for her to freak out she chose this one where everyone and his classmates included could see them. 'J-just tell me the condition...'<p>

'Like hell I will! Or maybe I should-just so you know what you did and hopefully make you feel bad enough to honour my wishes and stay away from me: your father promised to let me study abroad paying everything for me but if for any reason I changed my mind then all I had to do was not take the flight...but at the same time that meant I'd never mention going abroad ever again! Do you know what this means! It means I will never be able to have another chance to-!' she saw him approaching with his arms open 'don't touch me, stay away from me...!'

'Stop squirming goddamn it...'

Not only was she attracting everyone's attention, but she was almost hyperventilating; that wouldn't be a problem for any other person but she had a bad case of asthma...so he did what he always did in these situations - even though usually it wasn't his fault -: he hugged her tightly enough to immobilize her.

She resisted 'Le-let go of me...' she started sobbing 'let go' her shoulders started shaking 'l-let...go...w-w-wuah...!' She cried. 'I hate you, I really hate you! You are the worst!' she was saying through sobs and sniffles, her head no longer visible, buried in his shirt.

_If you hate him then what are you doing crying in his arms...?_Aoi thought sweatdropped. Like communicating her thoughts, most of the girls nodded like agreeing with her.

- But not Hilda; evidently their relationship, no matter how weird it appeared, was deep enough. So she can easily start her plan "get on good terms with the millionaire wife-to-be" as soon as she gets a chance -

Himekawa felt almost sorry for Hiroko; in truth, he almost felt guilty. He had no idea that if he did this then he'd irrevocably recall her right to leave and do what she always wanted, ever since she was a child...! And her very bad -and very appropriate under the circumstances- reaction only made things much worse: he hadn't seen her cry ever since she was twelve.

This was serious.

.

.

She really wanted to pound on him; were she able to kick his ass with her own strength -and not just because he let her- she would have done it thirty seconds ago, but she knew that wasn't the case. She already wanted to hit him too badly but when he actually hugged her, she couldn't help but feel a little consoled. He was always the one holding her hand through difficulties and this was no exception-in fact, this was the biggest trial of her life till now. And either his fault or not, he still had the same effect...

'I'm sorry' he barely said, making sure no one but she heard him 'I didn't know. Sure, I'm still kind of mad you used me and everything but...' she sniffled 'if you'd actually talked to me about it I might have helped with the negotiations you know.' she sniffled again 'tch, such an "all or nothing" deal...'

'I tried talking to you about it you know but you didn't even care, remember? And I'm sorry but-...I really hate you right now...'

'So I guess that this is not the best time to tell you that my father said should you not leave tonight, tomorrow dinner at my house...?'

She knee-ed him where it counted.

'Ooh...' the boys let out simultaneously.

'OK, I get it; bad timing...' he barely said, clutching his crotch in pain.

She finally pried herself away from him, wiping at her now puffy eyes and running nose. 'Very bad; I hate your father for being such an asshole.'

He gave a knowing yet sad smile. 'Heh; take a number.' Himekawa said when he finally stood up and as he put his hand around her shoulders to move her away from the crowd -in other words the rest of his classmates-.

'...let's just go home.' She sniffed. 'And you're not getting away with this; you'll sleep with me either you like it or not.'

Everyone looked at the pair of them wondered or surprised; since when was sleeping with your girlfriend a threat? Especially when directed to the certain man...? But Furuichi was crying; why women "threatened" men like him with the threat they'll sleep together yet all the threats he got were more in the lines of "I'll kill you"...He wasn't a delinquent, he wasn't a criminal in the making, and he was much better looking that Himekawa, that was for sure... life was so unfair!

'Fine...!' he agreed reluctantly. But then he realized everyone was still there, watching them engrossed... 'Natsume, leave the luggage already. I'll call the chauffer to pick them up...'

Hiroko's eyes glimmered maliciously. 'That would be an upgrade for Natsume, to be someone's chauffer or bell boy...'

'But I really want to carry these luggages to your car Hime-chan' he said as if he hadn't heard the girl at all 'after all, I want to be of some comfort to the girl who has to threaten her own boyfriend into sleeping with her.'

The sparks flew from their eyes once again.

Oh he did hear her alright...and the others heard him, too; chuckles and laughs spread all over as Hiroko turned deep purple -no relation to the band or else there would be copyright infringement- and she buried her face deeper into Tatsuya's sleeve, feeling her hair get curlier out of frustration.

'Oi Natsume; only I can talk to her like that. Besides...she'd never threaten me into sleeping with her in the sense you're making it out to be.'

For effect, his hand slipped from her shoulders to her waist and down her butt.

'_T-Tatsuya_...!' she whispered so low only he would hear her and put her head into her hands, too-the shame was too big to hide only behind Tatsuya's shirt. This was too embarrassing.

_'Shush, it's working: they are blushing..._by the way are we _only_sleeping together or are we-OW! OK, geez, I get it no need to keep hitting me where you know I'm sensitive.'

They left; they all left. After Natsume carried her bags back to the car instead of the chauffer -they used his father's limo because this was a special occasion- they all left one by one; the red tails followed Aoi out while Furuichi, Oga and Hilda -who was already playing with the baby- lingered till everyone was out of sight...

When they left, too it was ten minutes later when Yoshiro reappeared and headed where all of his stuff and the huge group of people used to be...  
>He was really worried about how Kanzaki would take the news: he found no yogurt vending machine in the whole airport! And he looked, oh did he look, he even went to all the alleys and the duty-free section yet he found nothing! How could he explain that to him and not get beaten up?<p>

...but there was no one left. Not even one person was where nine of them used to be and -worst of all- not a sign of his personal effects!

'Where is everyone...? Kanzaki-san; Hiroko-chan?'

.

.

.

Hiroko rolled on her side for the umpteenth time that night unable to drift into the sweet, sweet sleep she was in so much need of. 'Tatsuya...you're snoring. Shut up.'

He gave a loud snore.

Her hair stood up straight; first she loses her flight and now her sleep. '**Ugh**-shut up, _shut up_!' she shook him violently.

He only snored louder.

'UGH!'

.

.

.

One could say that after all that, they lived happily ever after...only they didn't. He kept annoying her and making her crazy for the rest of their lives together as she kept embarassing him, too. They came to a mutual understanding and after ten years of beating around the bush they finally married.

And Himekawa's father never allowed her to go abroad to study, ever again. Because he's a man of his word...


	6. Parting words, not an update

**A/N:**

Blasted manga-ka! I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hands on Himekawa of all people...pfff, latest chapter changes everything. Damn it! For those who have read it you can see why I'm making this update.

My OC can go roast in hell I suppose. Grrrr. (though thinking who's in hell, I think she'll rather like Bl's father! xD)

Though, on another note, I actually really enjoyed the twist and think it's brilliant! Tamura Ryuuhei sensei is a genius! Though to be fair, me and that man think a little bit the same; at first I'd thought of an OC who'd be from Saint Ishiyama but no one would know about it, and he go ahead and does it! Now this, the whole "childhood friend who's supposed to marry him" thing, he does it, too! We do think the same...it's creepy-but awesome!

So, this "update" is made to say there will be **no more updates**on this fic. It's over now. All was lost the moment I read the new chapter. I won't be deleting it though, I'll leave it as "finished" at the point where she loses the plain. Well, I suppose I'll have to fix it a bit, too. Oh well.

**To all those who reviewed and favoured and alerted**, you are sweet, wonderful human beings and I am so so sorry for this! But I have this principal you see where I can't go against canon so please forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Kisses and hugs to all; thank you for sticking by me! I love you as much as I could love people from the internet that I've never met before.

Thanks for the support~!


End file.
